Disorder Fairytale
by risahime
Summary: [New Summary CHAP 7] Chanyeol memilih pergi sendiri menuju Lapland untuk menemukan anak laki-laki bernama Kai. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun yang akhirnya dipertemukan, harus terpisah kembali di tengah perjalanan menemukan The Inferno milik One-eyed Willie. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka ? Let me tell you with my own Once upon a time..[HanHun?]
1. Chapter 1

**DISORDER FAIRY TALE**

Maincast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Tao

Pairing : HanHun, ChanHun, KrisTao, and many more(?)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini berisi cerita terkenal karya Hans Christian Andersen dan Giambattista Basile, dan saya menggabungkannya dengan cerita fiksi tentang anak EXO, tanpa bermaksud mengcopy dan mengubah kisah originalnya. After all, is just a fiction.

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Do you have a fantasy ? Do you ever fall for a Fairy Tale ?

I'll ask this question to everyone.

Setiap orang memiliki fantasi dan imajinasi mereka sendiri. Baik ataupun buruk, mereka bebas berfantasi. Kalaupun kalian tidak menyukainya, kalian tak bisa menolaknya. Karena belum tentu fantasi kalian lebih baik dari fantasi orang lain. Aku mempercayai bahwa, setiap kali kita menonton film, membaca novel, atau manga, kita akan menyukainya karena mereka memiliki jalan cerita yang bagus. Tapi, disamping itu, otak kita bisa memiliki lebih dari satu juta cerita fantasi yang muncul dengan sendirinya disaat kita sedang berimajinasi. Dan cerita fantasi milik kita itu, bisa jadi lebih menarik dari kebanyakan kisah yang sudah ada di dalam film, novel dan yang lainnya.

And now, let me tell you about some fantasy. Let's start my own Once upon a time….

 **PART 1**

Ada dua orang sahabat yang besar dan tumbuh bersama. Sejak kecil mereka sudah banyak mendengar banyak cerita dongeng yang disampaikan oleh guru mereka di sekolah. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, dan dongeng lainnya. Tak seperti kebanyakan anak yang akan menyukai kisah tentang seorang puteri, pangeran, prajurit, peri. Kedua sahabat ini tak begitu tertarik dengan kebanyakan kisah tersebut. Mereka menganggap kisah itu hanyalah dongeng murahan yang dikarang oleh orang tua untuk membuat anak mereka senang dengan akhir yang bahagia dari dongeng tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat banyak orang melupakan kenyataan bahwa ada banyak kejadian tragis dalam setiap kisah.

" Bahkan di dalam dongeng sekalipun, ada banyak pertumpahan darah. Dan tak selalu berakhir bahagia. " Ujar Luhan, yang saat itu telah berusia 17 tahun.

Sejak usia 13 tahun, Luhan dan sahabatnya, Sehun, sudah banyak membaca dongeng-dongeng original dari para penulis hebat di masa lalu. Dan semenjak itu, mereka menjadi pecinta dongeng original. Karena menurut mereka kisah yang tak diubah itu akan lebih menarik, dan akan membuat karya si penulis asli itu tak ternodai dengan kisah bahagia yang dilebih-lebihkan.

" Semalam aku bermimpi, suatu saat nanti persahabatan kita akan diuji. " Ucap Sehun pada sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring dihadapannya sambil membaca buku.

" Oleh seseorang, kan ? Kita tak perlu takut karena persahabatan kita tak mungkin berakhir begitu saja. " Kata Luhan.

" Bagaimana kalau dia bukan seseorang ? Karena aku pikir, dia bukan seorang manusia. " Lanjut Sehun. Luhan menutup buku yang sedang dia baca dan mengangkat tubuhnya, kini dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Aku tak tahu pasti, yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah tempat yang menyeramkan. Seperti neraka. Jadi aku pikir, orang itu adalah iblis. Bukan manusia. " Jawab Sehun, Luhan pun tertawa lebar saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Sehun hanya dapat menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi anehnya, karena menurutnya tak ada yang harus ditertawakan.

" Dengar, di mimpiku aku tak melihat neraka ataupun iblis. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, 'Neraka itu kosong, semua iblisnya ada disini'. " Ucap Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bertingkah seolah perkataannya barusan sangatlah terdengar mengesankan.

" Shakespeare, huh ? " Tanya Sehun sambil menunjukkan wajah ekspresi konyolnya di hadapan sahabatnya yang suka sekali mengutip kata mutiara dari William Shakespeare.

" Hem-hem. " Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hah… kalau mengatakan hal itu, bisa jadi kau adalah salah satu dari iblis yang meninggalkan neraka dan pergi ke bumi. " Kata Sehun sambil berdiri dan mendekati rak buku besar berisi buku-buku miliknya dan Luhan yang mereka koleksi dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Buku-buku itu kini telah memenuhi seisi ruang perpustakan yang dibuat khusus oleh orang tua mereka untuk dua anak laki-laki pecinta buku ini.

" Apakah ada iblis setampan diriku ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Tampan ? Wajahmu lebih mirip seorang gadis kecil yang siap dimakan oleh seekor serigala kapan saja. " Jawab Sehun sambil mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di rak. Mendengar perkataan menyebalkan dari sahabatnya itu, Luhan pun melemparkan buku yang ada ditangannya kearah Sehun.

" Hei hati-hati ! Buku ini sulit didapatkan. Kau tidak ingin kita kehilangan salah satu dari koleksi kita, kan ? " Ucap Sehun sambil menyimpan buku yang dilemparkan Luhan tadi ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

Luhan kembali berbaring, dirinya menatap ke setiap sudut ruang perpustakan yang berukuran tidak besar dan tidak kecil itu. Sudah hampir 3 tahun ruangan sederhana itu berada di halaman belakang diantara rumahnya dan rumah Sehun, perpustakan itu satu-satunya tempat dimana Luhan dan Sehun menambah pengetahuan mereka dan sesekali tenggelam dalam setiap cerita yang mereka baca. Di tempat itu juga mereka selalu berbagi mimpi. Baik ataupun buruk, mimpi keduanya selalu berhubungan. Salah satu dari mereka akan bermimpi tentang suatu bayangan akan sebuah kejadian, dan yang lainnya akan memimpikan kejadian yang akan melengkapi mimpi tersebut. Dan terkadang, apa yang mereka mimpikan itu adalah kejadian nyata yang akan mereka alami. Tapi mimpi memang tak pernah sempurna, jadi yang mereka lihat hanyalah sebuah potongan kejadian yang belum selesai.

" Jika suatu saat persahabatan kita benar-benar diuji, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi dengan perpustakaan ini ? Aku ataupun kau, mungkin tak akan datang kesini karena pada saat itu kita tak akan berani bertemu satu sama lain. " Gumam Luhan. Sehun kembali menunjukkan ekspresi anehnya dan duduk di samping Luhan.

" Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, sekarang malah kau yang serius membahasnya. " Kata Sehun.

" Aku kan hanya bertanya. "

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini. " Sehun menunjukkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna keemasan di depan wajah Luhan.

" Tabungan kita ? " Tanya Luhan, dan Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Tahun depan kita sudah berada di kelas 3 SMA, bukan ? Sudah waktunya membicarakan rencana kita ini. " Jawab Sehun.

" Memangnya tempat apa yang ingin kau kunjungi ? Hong Kong ? Bangkok ? Bali ? Sydney ? " Luhan memberikan beberapa pilihan yang menurutnya tepat. Tapi Sehun sibuk menimbang perkataan Luhan tersebut dan sibuk menggarukki dagunya dengan jari-jarinya.

" Hmm…. " Sehun bergumam sendiri sambil memasang derp-face andalannya, " apa ada tempat yang lebih indah dari itu ? Yang pantainya lebih menakjubkan dari Caribbean, yang keajaiban hutannya melebihi Borneo, dan yang keindahan kotanya melebihi Paris. Sebuah tempat seperti itu, mungkin…. "

" Hahahaha….. " Luhan menertawai sahabatnya itu, " tempat seperti itu hanya ada di dalam kepalamu saja ! That's your fantasyland ! " Ucapnya.

" Yah, aku hanya berharap saja. " Kata Sehun.

" Yang terpenting adalah kita harus membuat kotak ini penuh. Dan setelah lulus SMA nanti, kita pasti akan berangkat ke suatu tempat yang indah. Ini sudah kita rencanakan sejak kelas 1, jadi jangan lupakan janji ini, oke ? " Luhan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, dan Sehun pun menjabatnya.

" Oke… tak mungkin aku lupakan." Ucapnya.

 _Walau persahabatan kita akan diuji, aku harap kita tak melupakannya._ Batin Sehun.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Jeng..jeng ! This is the end of part 1... disini, emang belum keliatan cerita ini bakal nyeritain tentang apa aahaha sengaja (pengen bikin penasaran ceritanya),maafkan fantasi dari author yang tak jelas ini.. it's okay, huh ? yang terpenting, this story is mine... it's come from my brain...

LANJUT or NOT ? Tolong Review nya ya ^^ Review kalian akan sangat amat membantu kemampuan menulisku yang minim ini. Thanks for Reading !

 _ **" If a story is in you, it has got to come out. " - William Faulkner**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISORDER FAIRY TALE**

Maincast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Tao

Pairing : HanHun, ChanHun, KrisTao, and many more(?)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini berisi cerita terkenal karya Hans Christian Andersen dan Giambattista Basile, dan saya menggabungkannya dengan cerita fiksi tentang anak EXO, tanpa bermaksud mengcopy dan mengubah kisah originalnya. After all, is just a fiction.

* * *

 **PART 2**

Satu tahun berlalu..

Kini Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada di bulan-bulan terakhir menuju kelulusan mereka. Dan sejauh ini, mereka berdua sama sekali tak melupakan janji mereka. Bahkan mereka semakin serius mengumpulkan uang agar rencana mereka berdua dapat terwujud.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama setahun ini, tapi kejadian yang mereka berdua mimpikan masih belum terjadi. Tentang persahabatan mereka yang akan diuji, tentang siapa dan apa yang akan membuat persahabatan mereka teruji. Tapi Sehun, merasa kalau dirinya dan Luhan sudah mulai mendekati kejadian itu. Terlebih lagi saat ini mereka memiliki dua teman baru di kelas mereka, yaitu Kris, dan juga Tao.

" Luhan ! Ambil bolanya ! " Sahut Kris dari lapangan basket.

" Oke.. " Ucap Luhan sambil mengambil bola basket yang baru saja menggelinding kearahnya dan kearah Sehun, " ini ! " Luhan menghampiri Kris dan memberikan bola basket itu.

" Kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama kami ? " Tanya Kris.

" Oke, tentu saja. " Jawab Luhan, " Sehun ! Apa kau ingin ikut bermain juga ? " Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi lapangan, dia sedang sibuk mencari tempat yang bagus untuk mereka kunjungi lewat internet.

" Tidak, kalian main saja. Aku masih harus menemukan tempat yang tepat. " Sahut Sehun.

" Baiklah, " Gumam Luhan yang kemudian ikut bermain basket bersama Kris dan yang lainnya.

Amerika, Italia, Perancis, Hawaii, Sehun sudah membaca keindahan dari negara-negara tersebut beserta tempat wisatanya. Tapi Sehun masih belum merasa puas dengan tempat tersebut. Jadi dia terus mencari sebuah tempat yang memiliki keseluruhan keindahan di dunia. Dan hasilnya nihil. Tempat yang pantainya lebih menakjubkan dari Caribbean, tempat yang keajaiban hutannya melebihi Borneo, dan tempat yang keindahan kotanya melebihi Paris. Ternyata memang tak ada tempat seperti itu di dunia ini.

" Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. " Ucap Tao, yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil membawa 4 botol cola di tangannya. " Sudah kubilang tempat seperti itu tidak ada, pabo. " Tao tertawa sinis dan memberikan sebotol cola kepada Sehun.

" Daripada berkomentar, lebih baik kau membantuku juga, pabo. " Kata Sehun sambil mengocok(?) botol colanya dan kemudian membuka tutupnya. Tanpa sengaja air cola itu pun tumpah di seragam Tao.

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan ? Aaaaaaah bajuku~ " Tao merengek seperti anak TK saat melihat baju seragamnya basah terkena tumpahan air cola akibat ulah Sehun.

" Hng…bajuku~ " Sehun mencoba meniru rengekan Tao dengan membuat ekspresi aneh andalannya.

" Kalian berdua kenapa ? " Tanya Kris saat menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Sehun menumpahkan cola di baju seragamku. " Jawab Tao dengan wajah sedihnya.

" Sehun, kenapa kau melakukan itu ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Aku kan hanya bercanda, lagipula itu tidak sengaja. " Jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat Sehun dan Tao bertingkah seperti dua murid TK yang berdebat hanya karena hal kecil. Mereka akur, tapi terkadang mereka akan bertengkar setelah itu.

" Yasudah ayo aku antar kau mengganti seragammu. " Ajak Kris pada Tao, dan mereka pun pergi ke toilet meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun memasang wajah kesal, dan dia tidak menatap wajah Luhan sama sekali. Luhan kebingungan, dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan sifat kekanakan Sehun itu.

" Kau- "

" Kau lebih senang bersama dengan Kris ? " Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan.

" Maksudmu ? " Tanya Luhan, dia tak mengerti kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang tak masuk akal seperti itu.

" Entahlah, aku merasa sekarang kau lebih suka bermain bersamanya dibanding menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan denganku. " Ucap Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan memang jarang datang ke perpustakaan, setiap sore dia selalu bermain basket bersama Kris. Pada akhirnya Sehun akan berdiam diri sendirian di perpustakaan yang terasa sepi tanpa Luhan itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang cemberut menatap layar Laptopnya. Disatu sisi, Luhan sudah sedikit mengetahui kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti itu. Tapi disisi lain, rasanya Luhan ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang menggelitik perutnya. Tapi Luhan tak ingin semakin memperkeruh suasana, jadi dia terpaksa terus mengunci bibirnya agar tak tersenyum sedikit pun.

" Kenapa kau terdiam ? " Tanya Sehun.

" Ah, tidak… " Jawab Luhan yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

" Dengar, " Gumam Luhan kemudian sambil merangkul sahabat karibnya itu. " Jangan kau kira aku melupakan janji kita. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku janji sebulan dari sekarang, aku akan menemukan tempat yang cocok. " Lanjutnya. Setelah itu, bel pun berbunyi. Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke kelas mereka tanpa kembali membahasnya.

 _Aku harap, hari kelulusan segera tiba._ Batin Sehun.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 _ **A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where have you been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow. Words are easy, like the wind. Faithful friends are hard to find.**_

Sulit dimengerti, tapi tetap terdengar keren. Semua itu adalah kata mutiara dari William Shakespeare. Persahabatan Luhan dan Sehun memang sudah lama, tapi seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, suatu hubungan tak akan selalu berjalan mulus. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Sehun mudah sekali cemburu, dia merasa Luhan melupakannya karena memiliki teman baru. Sehun tak ingin rencananya dengan Luhan hancur hanya karena kehadiran Kris. Tapi tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan pun tak ingin rencana mereka hancur hanya karena sikap cemburu Sehun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Jadi yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah mempertahankan janji mereka, sampai pada akhirnya hari kelulusan pun tiba.

" Selamat. " Kata Kris sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Awalnya Sehun ragu untuk menjabat tangan Kris, tapi Sehun tak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang jahat. Jadi dia pun menjabat tangan Kris dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

" Terimakasih. " Ucapnya.

Sehun menatap kearah Luhan yang terlihat bahagia atas kelulusannya, dia terus tertawa lebar sambil berjabat tangan dengan siswa lainnya. Sehun seharusnya juga ikut bahagia atas kelulusannya, tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di kejauhan dan menatap Luhan sambil memasang annoying derp face nya itu.

" Hei, ayolah ! Ini hari kelulusan kita, mau sampai kapan kau terus menunjukkan ekspresi anehmu itu dihadapan semua orang yang sedang berbahagia ? " Ucap Tao yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Sehun.

" Bisakah kau berhenti secara tiba-tiba berada di sampingku dan mengatakan hal yang tak perlu seperti itu, huh ? " Tanya Sehun dengan kesal.

" Berhentilah terlihat seperti anak kecil ! Ini hari kelulusan kita, pertanda kita sudah lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. " Kata Tao sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

" Bukankah kau itu orang yang selalu merengek dan meminta bantuan dari Luhan dan Kris saat mengalami masalah ? Kenapa aku harus mendengar perkataan itu dari mulutmu -_- "

" Aaaaah….kau setiap kali kau terlihat murung juga, itu untuk mendapat perhatian dari Luhan, bukan ? Yah, itu berarti- "

" Kita berdua tak ada bedanya. " Potong Sehun. Tao pun tertawa bahagia saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Karena kalau dilihat-lihat, kelakuan Sehun dan Tao itu tak ada bedanya. Mereka kekanakan dan terkadang terlihat manja.

" Sehun… " Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan Tao diikuti Kris yang ada di belakangnya.

" Nae ? "

" Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu. Ayo ikut aku ! " Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari aula. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak di sebelah jendela koridor. Sehun tak menatap Luhan sama sekali, dia lebih memilih memandangi pemandangan di luar gedung sekolah mereka lewat jendela.

" Hei, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. " Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah brosur kepada Sehun, " lihatlah ! Mungkin tak sesuai keinginanmu. Tapi aku harap kau menyukainya. "

Sehun menatap brosur itu. Brosur itu memiliki sebuah simbol sebuah kapal pesiar di ujung sebelah kiri halaman depannya, dan di bawah simbol itu tertulis Holland America Line. Dan tepat di tengah halaman depan brosur itu, tertulis 55-Day Grand World Voyage.

" A-aku tak mengerti… " Gumam Sehun. Kemudian Luhan pun menjelaskannya kepada Sehun.

" Aku tak bisa menemukan satu tempat dengan seribu keajaiban. Jadi aku pikir, lebih baik kita mengunjungi banyak tempat yang indah sekaligus dalam sekali berlibur. " Jelas Luhan.

" Tapi, ini… "

" Aku sudah memesan tiketnya sejak setahun yang lalu, kita akan menginap di kamar hotel dengan Ocean View. Kita berangkat dari Ocean Terminal di Hong Kong, kita akan mengunjungi 14 negara sebelum akhirnya perjalanan kita berakhir di Fort Lauderdale, Florida.

Yah, aku memesan tiketnya dengan uang orang tuaku dulu. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku yakin tabungan kita bisa menutupi biayanya. " Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya, mulutnya terbuka sehingga lalat bisa memasukinya kapan saja. Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya barusan. Dia tak percaya apa yang telah Luhan berikan padanya. Hal tersebut membuatnya tak tahu perkataan apa yang tepat untuk dia ucapkan.

" Aku tahu, ini tak seperti-"

" Tidak ! " Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Luhan pun terkejut, dia takut Sehun akan sangat marah kali ini.

" Tidak ? Kenapa ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. " Gumam Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, " tapi ini sempurna. Sangat sempurna. " Lanjutnya. Wajah Sehun memerah saat mengatakannya, dan Luhan tersenyum lebar saat mendengar perkataan Sehun itu. Dia tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya akan sangat bahagia dengan rencananya.

" Akhirnya…. " Sahut Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun, " aku takut tak menyukainya. Tapi ternyata, hahahahahaha…syukurlah. "

" Nae nae nae nae…. Aku minta maaf. "

" Ha ? " Luhan mengangkat alis kirinya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari mulut Sehun barusan.

" Ha apa ? Aku bilang aku minta maaf ! " Sehun mengatakannya dengan cemberut.

" Aku terlalu sensitif, terlalu berpikiran negatif. Tapi ternyata malah kau yang menemukan bagaimana cara berlibur yang keren. Aku jadi iri…dan juga malu. " Lanjutnya.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu, jadi aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal. Tugasmu sekarang hanyalah mempersiapkan barang-barangmu. Karena kita akan berangkat lusa. "

" Haaaaaaaa ? Secepat itu ? " Sehun shock.

" Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ternyata tanggal kelulusan kita berdekatan dengan tanggal keberangkatan kita. Dan aku ingin memberitahumu di hari kelulusan ini, karena aku ingin membuatnya sebagai kejutan, hahahaha . " Luhan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun itu.

 _Hah…. Yang terpenting rencana kita terwujud. Gomawo nae, Luhan._ Batin Sehun.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

" O lovely tress that binds me ! O lovely eyes that inflame me ! O lovely lips that refresh me ! O lovely bosom that consoles me ! Oh where, at what shop of the wonders of nature, was this living statue made ? What India gave the gold for these hairs ? What Ethiopia the ivory to form these brows ? What seashore the carbuncles that compose these eyes ? What Tyre the purple to dye this face ? What east the pearls to string these teeth ? And from what mountains was the snow taken to sprinkle over this bosom-snow contrary to nature, that nurtures the flowers and burns hearts ?

Woah… kata-katanya panjang sekali, dan sulit diucapkan. Dan aku, tak terlalu mengerti bahasa Inggris sesulit ini, hahahaha. Tapi kata-kata ini indah, apalagi kalau ditujukan untuk orang yang kita sayang. " Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di perpustakaan sendirian, membaca buku terjemahan Il Pentamerone karya Giambattista Basile. Dan yang dia sebutkan tadi adalah salah satu dialog yang terdapat dalam dongeng berjudul The Myrtle.

Sebenarnya Sehun sedang menunggu kedatangan Luhan, sahabatnya itu sudah berjanji akan datang ke perpustakaan sore ini. Tapi Luhan belum juga datang, jadi Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku yang sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali dia baca itu.

" Sehunaaaa ! " Luhan memanggil Sehun saat datang ke perpustakaan. Mendengar panggilan khas yang biasa disebutkan sahabtnya, Sehun pun dengan antusias menghampiri Luhan untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Awalnya Sehun tersenyum lebar saat melihat kehadiran Luhan, tapi tiba-tiba senyumannya redup saat dia melihat Kris dan Tao juga datang bersamanya.

" Kenapa…. Mereka ada disini ? " Tanya Sehun.

" Mereka bilang ingin melihat perpustakaan kita. " Jawab Luhan.

" Oh, " Ucap Sehun dengan singkat. Dia pun kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi, dan Luhan mempersilahkan Kris dan Tao untuk masuk.

" Waaaaaa hyung, lihatlah semua buku-buku ini ! " Seru Tao sambil menyentuh beberapa buku yang tertata rapi di dalam rak.

" Duduklah, Tao ! Kita itu tamu disini. " Ucap Kris, dan Tao pun menurut.

" Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu, anggap saja ini tempat kalian juga. " Kata Luhan.

" Hahaha, baiklah. " Tao kembali beranjak dan pergi mendekati buku-buku itu dengan kegirangan.

" Sehun… " Panggil Luhan, " bagaimana persiapanmu ? " Tanyanya.

" Yah, sudah selesai. " Jawab Sehun dengan cuek. Dia merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Karena Luhan berani mengajak orang lain ke tempat yang seharusnya hanya untuk dirinya dan juga Sehun.

" Lagi-lagi ekspresi itu. Antusiaslah sedikit, ini akan menjadi liburan terhebat untuk kita. " Ucap Tao.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Sehun yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Tao.

" Mereka juga ikut, " Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

" Apa ? Kenapa mereka harus ikut ? Kau tak membicarakan hal ini padaku. " Emosi Sehun meningkat dan dia mulai berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi di depan teman-temannya.

" Tapi mereka- "

" Terserah kau saja… " Ucapnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tao dan Kris terdiam melihat kejadian itu, dan mereka sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengetahui kemarahan Sehun diakibatkan oleh mereka. Tapi Luhan meminta mereka berdua untuk tak terlalu memperdulikan sikap kekanakan Sehun. Dan Luhan mengejar Sehun.

" Hoi ! Sehunaaaa ! Kau ini kenapa lagi ? " Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun, dia mengejarnya dan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kau….tak pernah mengerti. Ini rencana kita, janji kita, perpustakaan itu milik kita. Kenapa harus mengajak orang lain ? " Tanya Sehun dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena tak bisa menahan emosinya.

" Aku mengerti, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi aku mohon hentikan sikap kekanakanmu ini ! Dan tolong buka hatimu untuk mereka ! Mereka juga temanmu, bukan musuhmu. Jadi jangan bertingkah seolah mereka akan menganggu kita, karena mereka teman kita.

Dengar ! Kita memang sudah lama bersama, kita tumbuh bersama sejak kecil dan selalu melakukan segalanya bersama. Tapi dunia ini luas, dan penghuni dunia ini bukan hanya kita berdua. Jadi buka hatimu dan buka matamu, ada berjuta-juta manusia lain selain aku dan dirimu . " Jelas Luhan panjang lebar, tapi Sehun tak meresponnya sama sekali.

" Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Kau akan mengerti saat kau bertemu dengan orang lain yang akan kau panggil teman selain diriku. Seperti halnya aku. Aku bertemu Kris, kita memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu basket. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan aku berteman dengannya ? Lalu Tao, karena dia selalu bersama Kris, jadi aku juga dekat dengannya. Aku mohon mengertilah, Sehuna… "

Sehun tak menatap mata Luhan sama sekali, karena menurutnya Luhan tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Hatinya sakit setiap kali melihat Luhan akrab dengan orang lain, dan dia merasa hal itu membuat Luhan semakin jauh darinya. Dia takut, dia takut kehilangan sahabatnya. Dia khawatir, dia khawatir sahabatnya itu akan meninggalkannya dan melupakannya karena telah menemukan teman baru.

" Belajarlah menerima keberadaan orang lain… " Ucap Luhan lagi. Setelah itu, yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah kesunyian. Luhan tak lagi berbicara, dan Sehun tak kunjung merespon semua perkataan Luhan. Dan setelah menatap wajah Luhan, Sehun pun pergi kembali kerumahnya.

 _Suatu saat kau akan mengerti Sehun. Kau akan mengerti._ Batin Luhan

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Huwaaaaa T_T maafkan author karena chap 2 ini rada amburadul/? karena otak author lagi amburadul juga..tapi karena author mau bersabar dan gak mau alurnya terburu-buru, masih banyak yang harus Luhan dan Sehun lalui... chap 2 ini untuk pengenalan cast baru juga yaitu Kris dan Tao.

Thanks for all reviewer and silent reader, kalian bener-bener, luar biasa aku terharu atas kritik dan sarannya dan ketertarikan kalian untuk membaca fic ini :v

Author juga pengen ngerespon reviewnya sedikit nih..

 **1.** Masalah pairing... sebenernya author sengaja ngerahasiain dan hanya menulis HanHun/ChanHun/KrisTao. Tapi kalian akan tahu seiring berjalannya cerita ini, siapakah pasangan utama dan siapa sebenerya _heroine_ di cerita ini.

 **2.** Cerita ini romance atau bukan, hahahaha... author bakal bikin romance yang ringan yang cocok sama cerita fantasy. Tapi romance nya tentang siapa itu rahasia :3

Sooo I would like to wait your review again, karena otak manusia ada buntunya dan terkadang otak tak bisa bekerja sama dengan tangan, jadi review kalian akan membantu author :3 Sankyuuuuuuuu :*

 _ **" Every writer I know has trouble writing. " - Joseph Heller**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISORDER FAIRY TALE**

Maincast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Tao

Pairing : HanHun, ChanHun, KrisTao, and many more(?)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini berisi cerita terkenal karya Hans Christian Andersen dan Giambattista Basile, dan saya menggabungkannya dengan cerita fiksi tentang anak EXO, tanpa bermaksud mengcopy dan mengubah kisah originalnya. After all, is just a fiction.

Note : Dianjurkan googling kalau masih ada tempat/lagu yang belum kalian ketahui yang disebutkan di Chapter ini/?

Supaya lebih menghayati... Enjoy ^^

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 **Ocean Terminal, Tsim Sha Sui, Kowloon, Hong Kong.**

Luhan, Sehun, Kris, dan Tao berdiri di antrian panjang menuju kapal _ms Amsterdam_. Ribuan orang berada di antrian, menunggu giliran mereka untuk memasuki kapal pesiar yang megah itu. Mereka semua terlihat antusias dengan liburan keliling dunia selama 55 hari itu, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan yang lainnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berlibur dengan mengunjungi banyak negara sekaligus,

Tao terus-menerus tersenyum melihat antrian yang panjang itu, dia melihat ada banyak orang asing yang ikut mengantri bersama mereka. Luhan dan Kris juga merasa sangat senang, mereka berdua tak sabar merasakan bagaimana suasana kapal pesiar itu. Dan Sehun, walaupun terlihat bosan menunggu antrian yang panjang, tapi jantungnya terus berdetak kencang karena merasa senang.

Berada jauh dari rumah selama 55 hari.

Mengarungi lautan selama 26 hari.

Dan mengunjungi 14 negara.

What will happened then ? Let's follow their adventure….

 **PART 3**

 **Day 4. Nha Trang, Vietnam.**

 _Ms Amsterdam_ melakukan pemberhentian pertamanya, orang-orang berbondong-bondong menuruni kapal untuk mengunjungi sebuah kota yang popular selain kota Ho Chi Minh di Vietnam. Wisata utama yang disuguhkan oleh kota Nha Trang adalah keindahan pantainya. Bahkan banyak yang menyebutkan bahwa Nha Trang merupakan kota Pantai terindah di Asia(walau menurut author masih kalah sama Bali dan Lombok).

Di tempat pertama yang dikunjungi ini, Luhan, Sehun, Kris dan Tao memilih untuk menikmati keindahan pantai dahulu. Mereka duduk di kedai yang berada di pinggir pantai, menyantap beberapa hidangan Sea Food khas Vietnam yang jarang mereka temui di kampung halaman mereka.

Setelah merasa puas dengan pemandangan pantai di kota tersebut, mereka berempat menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke sebuah pasar tradisional yang terkenal di daerah itu untuk membeli beberapa souvenir khas Vietnam. Nama pasar tersebut adalah, Pasar Ben Thanh.

" C-cho… Ben… Ten… " Tao mencoba mengeja tulisan besar yang ada di pintu masuk pasar tersebut.

" Ben Ten ? Ben 10 ? " Sehun ikut-ikut mengeja perkataan yang dikatakan Tao barusan.

" Cho-Ben-Thanh. Bukan Ben Ten…paboya. " Gumam Kris, mencoba membetulkan ejaan kedua temannya yang tak jelas itu. Sehun dan Tao menatap Kris yang berhasil mengeja kata asing tersebut, tapi mereka berdua masih merasa kesulitan mengejanya karena tulisan itu berbeda dengan tulisan Hangul.

" Yasudah, ayo ! " Ajak Luhan. Dan mereka pun berjalan memasuki pasar yang ramai itu karena banyak turis asing yang mengunjunginya. Tapi, Tao tak ingin menyerah. Walaupun ada banyak orang yang menghalangi jalannya, tapi dia tetap berlari karena merasa begitu antusias. Sambil berlarian ke dalam pasar, dia terus menyebutkan sebuah kata yang baru saja dia pelajari di kamus bahasa Vietnam.

" Xin chào~ xin chào~ (artinya halo) " Ucapnya setiap kali bertemu seseorang, baik itu orang lokal ataupun orang asing. Luhan, Sehun, dan Kris hanya bisa berjalan dan bersikap biasa, seakan mereka tak mengenali Tao. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Tao tiba-tiba memanggil mereka.

" Hei lihat ! Lukisan ini terbuat dari kulit telur ! " Serunya saat mendekati sebuah toko seni dan menunjuk salah satu lukisan yang di pajang disana. Setelah itu, dia berlari ke sebuah toko yang menjual boneka yang terbuat dari kayu. " Lihat ! Ini boneka kayu ! Boneka kayu ! " Kata Tao dengan sangat gembira.

" Aigoo…. Aku berharap tak mengenalnya… " Gumam Kris sambil mengelus dahinya.

" Luhan ! " Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil Luhan.

" Nae ? "

" Lihat ini…. " Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai makanan yang menjual Pho(sejenis mie kuah ala Vietnam). " Ini, Pho… " Lanjutnya.

" Mwo ? Pho ? " Tao yang menyadari perkataan Sehun itu pun langsung berlari mendekati Sehun.

" Luhan ! Kris ! Ayo kita makan Pho ! " Sahut Sehun dan Tao bersamaan.

" Aigoo…. Mereka terlalu bersemangat -_- " Kris mengeluh lagi.

" Sudahlah, " Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris. " Ayo kita coba juga, orang bilang Pho itu lezat. Ayo ! " Lanjutnya sambil menarik lengan Kris.

" Yeaaaay ! " Sehun dan Tao berseru kegirangan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Day 16. Mumbai, India.**

" Namaste ! " Seru Sehun dan Tao bersamaan saat kaki mereka baru saja menginjak tanah Negeri Hindustan itu.

" Tempat apa yang akan pertama kita kunjungi ? " Tanya Luhan.

" I-itu ! " Jawab Sehun dengan lantang sambil menunjuk ke arah Rajabai Clock Tower.

Banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi di Mumbai, dan mereka juga banyak berbicara dengan orang-orang local untuk lebih mengenal budaya Negeri Hindustan itu. Walau sebenarnya hanya Kris yang banyak bertanya, tapi tiga orang lainnya mencoba terlihat mengerti dengan terus mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka setiap kali mendengarkan Kris berbicara dengan orang local disana menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

" Dhan'yavada(terimakasih). " Kris mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberi salam ketika selesai berbicara dengan orang tersebut. " Dia bilang ada sebuah restoran yang memiliki Kari India terbaik di Mumbai, temmpatnya di dekat Gateway of India. Bagaimana kalau kita mencicipinya setelah mengunjungi Gateway of India terlebih dahulu ? " Tanya Kris.

" Oke, leggo ! " Jawab Luhan.

Mereka berempat mengunjungi Gateway of India, sebuah bangunan bersejarah yang bentuknya seperti sebuah gerbang. Bangunan itu dibangun oleh pemerintahan Inggris pada tahun 1924. Pada awalnya tempat itu merupakan pelabuhan kecil milik rakyat Mumbai yang kemudian dibangun menjadi sebuah gerbang megah sebagi pelabuhan tamu-tamu penting Inggris. Gateway of India ini adalah salah satu tujuan wisata utama bagi para turis di kota Mumbai.

Ketika mereka selesai mengunjungi Gateway of India beserta Hotel Taj Mahal yang terletak persis di depan Gateway of India, mereka mengunjungi restoran yang dibicarakan Kris tadi. Memang benar, Kari India yang disajikan di restoran itu memang lezat, membuat mereka berempat tak sia-sia datang kesana. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke Linking Road, pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal di India. Ada banyak oleh-oleh yang dapat ditemukan disana, dari pakaian-pakaian modern, souvenir-souvenir, dan juga pakaian tradisional khas India.

" Woah…bahannya bagus sekali. Pakaian ini cocok kalau Kris yang memakainya. " Gumam Tao.

" Hm…. Pakaian tradisional ini, apa namanya ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Namanya Dhoti, pakaian tradisional India untuk laki-laki. " Jawab Kris dengan ekspresi bangga seakan dialah yang tahu segalanya.

" Dhoti ? Bukankah itu….nama game online ? " Tanya Sehun.

" I-itu DOTA, pabo ! " Jawab Kris dengan kesal, dan Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

" Miss ! I would buy this one ! " Seru Tao pada sang penjual.

" I would buy this one too ! " Sehun pun tak mau mengalah.

" Hah..aigoo…. mereka mulai lagi -_- " Keluh Kris.

Setelah puas dan merasa lelah berkeliling kota Mumbai seharian penuh, mereka berempat kembali ke kapal untuk beristirahat. Mereka akan bermalam dan kembali berlayar menuju Oman di keesokan paginya.

* * *

 **...**

" Hoaaaaaam…. Berlibur seorang diri itu,memang membosankan. "

" Kita berenang yeaaaaay ! " Teriak Tao sambil berlarian di balkon bagian belakang kapal yang ada di deck ke delapan, di tempat itu ada sebuah kolam renang outdoor yang menyuguhkan pemandangan lautan. Disamping kolam renang yang besar itu juga terdapat tempat berjemur dan sebuah bar. Tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai dan melihat pemandangan lautan.

Kris mengejar Tao yang terus berlari kearah kolam renang dan melompat masuk kedalamnya sehingga membuat air di dalam kolam renang itu berhamburan keluar dan membasahi orang-orang di sekitar.

" Yah, pabo Tao ! Hentikan itu… " Kris mencoba menghentikan Tao, tapi Tao malah menarik kakinya sehingga Kris pun tercebur ke dalam kolam renang. " Aniyaaaaaaa ! " Kris merasa tertekan dan malu.

" Hihihi…si pabo itu, " Gumam Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

" Yah, ternyata…kau terlihat menikmati liburan bersama mereka, kan ? " Tanya Luhan sambil merangkul Sehun.

" Hm… sepertinya begitu. " Jawab Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar karena merasa bahagia. Dia berharap, di hari-hari kedepan, dia dan lainnya menemukan lebih banyak kebahagiaan. Agar liburan yang menghabiskan beribu-ribu dolar Amerika itu tidak sia-sia.

" Hm… permisi, kalian berdua ! " Seseorang bertubuh tinggi menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang duduk di café yang terletak tak jauh dari kolam renang. " Hng.. mereka berdua itu, teman kalian ? " Tanyanya.

" Ah, iya. Maafkan kelakuan mereka, mereka itu- "

" Kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan ya hahaha. " Dia memotong perkataan Luhan dan malah tertawa melihat tingkah Kris dan Tao.

" Menyenangkan ? " Tanya Sehun.

" Yah…berlibur bersama teman, tertawa bersama, itu sangat menyenangkan. Hah..aku jadi iri, hehe. " Ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. " Oh ! Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Park Chan Yeol. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. " Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Ah, aku Luhan, dia Sehun. Orang yang seperti anak kecil disana itu, Tao. Dan yang berwajah serius itu, Kris. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. " Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya kepada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah manis itu.

" Apa kau, berlibur sendirian ? " Tanya Sehun.

" Iya. Menyedihkan bukan ? Hahahaha…. "

" Aku kira, kau bersama kekasihmu. " Ucap Luhan.

" Kekasih ? Yah, kalau aku bisa juga pasti aku sudah mendapatkannya. "

" Orang sepertimu ? Aku pikir, kau tak mungkin tak bisa mendapatkannya. Kau cukup tampan. Walau aku lebih tampan darimu. " Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi konyol andalannya.

" Nae nae nae…. Aku hanya belum bertemu seseorang yang tepat, hahaha. " Kata Chanyeol.

 _Ya, orang ini, aneh sekali. Wajahnya selalu terlihat bahagia, dan setiap kali berbicara dia pasti tertawa. Aku tak percaya dia pergi berlibur seorang diri. Apa dia, sepayah itu ?_ Batin Sehun.

" Kalau kau merasa kesepian, kenapa kau tak bergabung bersama kami saja. " Ajak Luhan.

" Heh ? Jinjjayo ? Apa boleh ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Hm, tentu saja. Iya kan, Sehun ? "

" Ah, nae…. "

" Horeeeeeeeeeee ! Akhirnya aku tak sendirian lagi, hahahahaha ! " Seru Chanyeol sampai orang-orang yang berada di kejauhan pun dapat mendengar suara beratnya yang khas itu.

 _Hebat, dia terlihat sangat bahagia._ Batin Luhan.

" Eh, suara apa itu ? " Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil melihat kearah laut.

" Suara… apa ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Seperti ada sesuatu yang berenang di air… " Jawab Chanyeol.

" Yah, tentu saja itu ikan. " Ucap Luhan mengira-ngira.

" Ikan ? Apa mungkin ikan paus ? " Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" Ha ? Paus ? " Tiba-tiba Sehun membayangkan ada seekor paus besar melompat diatas kapal mereka.

" Ah, yang terpenting, aku bisa berlibur dengan lebih bahagia sekarang. Hahaha aku tak sabar bertemu mentari pagi esok hari. " Kata Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Day 41. Barcelona, Spanyol.**

" Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! " Seru Sehun, Tao, dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

" Aigoo.. mereka mulai lagi. Dan sekarang, mereka kedatangan anggota baru… " Gumam Kris.

Kini mereka sedang mengunjungi kota yang terkenal karena klub sepakbolanya yaitu FC Barcelona. Barcelona merupakan surga bagi para pecinta klub Barcelona, ditambah lagi di kota itu ada Camp Nou Stadium yang merupakan kandang dari FC Barcelona. Lapangan itu memiliki ukuran 105x68 m dengan kapasitas 98.772.

Luha, Sehun, Kris, Tao, dan Chanyeol tak mau kalah dengan orang-orang yang berbondong-bondong mengunjungi lapangan yang luas itu. Ditambah lagi, tujuan wisata kali ini, berhubungan dengan olahraga yang dicintai para laki-laki.

" Huwaaaaaaa….. besar sekali ! " Seru Sehun dan Tao bersamaan. Mereka berlarian saat memasuki stadion. Kebetulan hari ini tak ada jadwal latihan apapun di stadion tersebut, jadi yang memenuhi setiap sudut stadion hanyalah para turis.

Setelah puas menginjakkan kaki mereka di kandang FC Barcelona, mereka berempat pergi ke FC Barcelona Museum. Museum itu menyimpan banyak koleksi milik FC Barcelona seperti tropi, seragam, dan stuff lainnya. Selain itu, museum tersebut dilengkapi oleh 3D cinema, audiovisual touch-screen, dan tentu saja dilengkapi info sejarah dari FC Barcelona.

" Hei lihat ! Ini sepatu milik Ronald Kuman ! " Seru Sehun sambil menunjuk ke sebuah sepatu yang dipajang didalam lemari kaca. Sepatu itu adalah sepatu yang pernah dipakai oleh Ronald Koeman di final European Cup pada tahun 1992.

" Woaaaa Ronald Kumaaaan … " Ucap Tao dan Chanyeol sambil ikut memandangi sepatu bersejarah tersebut.

" Ronald Koeman… bukan Kuman -_- " Gumam Kris.

" Hei hei ! Disana juga ada seragam Maradona ! " Seru Chanyeol sambil berlari mendekati lemari kaca lain yang memajang seragam milik Diego Armando Maradona. Sehun dan Tao otomatis mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh Chanyeol tersebut.

" Woaaaaa Maradona…. " Ucap Sehun, Tao, dan Luhan bersamaan.

" Aigoo… mereka selalu saja- Eh ! Luhan ! Sejak kapan kau berada disana ? " Kris terkejut saat melihat Luhan ternyata juga mengikuti Chanyeol bersama Sehun dan Tao.

" Ternyata dia sama saja… sudah cukup, aku ingin pulang saja. Mereka membuatku terlihat seperti seorang baby sitter T_T "

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Day 51.** _ **Ms Amsterdam,**_ **Deck 9, Basketball Court.**

Dug….dug…..dug….

" Haaaaaa ! " Luhan berseru dengan serius saat mencoba mencetak three point.

" Nice shoot Luhan ! " Teriak Sehun dan Tao.

Bola basket itu pun melayang di udara, mencoba memasukki ring. Tapi Chanyeol tak ingin Luhan mencetak angka begitu saja. Sambil memperhatikan bola yang telah melewatinya, dia berharap tembakan Luhan meleset. Dan kemudian….

Dug !

" Meleset ! " Teriak Sehun.

" Rebound ! " Tao tak mau kalah untuk menyemangati kedua temannya itu.

Luhan mencoba melakukan rebound, tapi apadaya, tubuhnya tak bisa mengalahkan tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Akhirnya bola tersebut berhasil direbut Chanyeol. Tanpa bang-buang waktu Chanyeol mendribble bola mendekati ring Luhan dan akhirnya….dia berhasil melakukan dunk yang tak bisa dihalangi oleh Luhan.

" Yeaaaaaaay ! " Sehun dan Tao berseru satu sama lain. Mereka sebenarnya tak mengunggulkan Luhan ataupun Chanyeol, mereka hanya menyemangati keduanya. Tak peduli siapa yang akan menang, dan siapa yang akan kalah.

" Hah….lain kali kita one-on-one lagi, oke ? " Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya.

" Oke. Dan lain kali, aku tak akan kalah. " Jawab Luhan sambil memberikan high five pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu.

" Kau dari tadi diam saja. Apa yang sedang kau baca ? " Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di sebelah Kris yang sedang sibuk membaca buku sehingga sejak tadi dia tak memperhatikan permainan Luhan dan Chanyeol sama sekali.

" Andersen's Fairytales. Aku pinjam ini dari perpustakaan Luhan dan Sehun. " Jawab Kris.

" Woaaaa….kalian punya perpustakaan ? " Tanya Chanyeol yang menoleh kearah Luhan dan Sehun.

" Hm…. " Jawab Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka berdua.

" Yah, aku mau ke deck 8 dulu. Setelah kalian mandi dang anti baju, kalian menyusul ke café di dekat kolam renang, ya…. " Ucap Kris sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket. " Ayo Sehun ! Tao ! " Panggil Kris, Sehun dan Tao pun pergi bersamanya.

* * *

 **...**

Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan ke kolam renang outdoor yang ada di bagian belakang deck 8. Dan ternyata masih banyak orang yang mengunjungi kolam renang di malam hari. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya duduk di pinggir kolam ronang sambil minum. Lampu-lampu yang menyala di café dan bar yang terletak tak jauh dari kolam renang pun membuat suasana malam terlihat indah. Luhan dan Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja di café tersebut, dia tengah terpaku memandangi lautan sambil meminum segelas wine.

" Hei ! Mana Kris dan Tao ? " Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

" Hm ? Sejak 10 menit yang lalu mereka pergi ke kamar mereka. Kris bilang dia kelelahan, jadi dia meminta bantuan Tao. Mungkin sekarang Tao sedang memijatnya. " Jawab Sehun.

" Oh, kalau begitu…aku mau mengembalikan bola basket ini dulu pada Kris. " Ucap Luhan yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

" Apa ini…buku yang tadi di baca Kris ? " Tanya Chanyeol mengambil buku yang ada di meja dan kemudian bersandar dip agar balkon.

" Yap, kalau kau ingin membacanya, baca saja ! Kisahnya menarik. " Jawab Sehun.

" Eh ! " Chanyeol bergumam sendiri.

" Kenapa lagi ? " Tanya Sehun.

" Entah. Tapi aku mendengar suara di bawah air lagi. Dan aku merasa, ada yang memperhatikanku. " Jawab Chanyeol.

" Ini lautan, Yeol. Ada banyak makhluk hidup dibawah sana, dan mungkin yang memperhatikanmu itu..adalah seekor ikan hiu yang jatuh cinta padamu. Wkwkwkwk. " Sehun mencoba bergurau dengan Chanyeol.

" Hm..banyak makhluk hidup, ya ? Kalau begitu, apa makhluk ini…benar-benar ada di bawah sana ? " Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan salah satu halaman yang terdapat di buku yang sedang dia pegang itu. Cerita di halaman tersebut berjudul, The Little Mermaid.

" Hahahaha, itukan hanya dongeng…. "

" Hm….. ngomong-ngomong. Cerita ini tak seperti yang diceritakan Disney, ya. Ternyata si putrid duyung itu…malah mati dan tidak menikah dengan pangeran. " Gumam Chanyeol.

" Licik sekali membacanya dari halaman terakhir. " Sehun menertawai Chanyeol, " setidaknya dia pergi ke surge. " Lanjutnya.

" Eh ! Sehun ! " Chanyeol kembali bergumam sambil menatap kearah lautan.

" Ada apa lagi, pabo ? Si ikan hiu itu sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu ? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aniyo…coba lihat kemari ! " Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk menghampirinya, " lihat ! Entah kenapa aku merasa…ombak yang menghantam kapal kita….tidak seperti biasanya. " Lanjut Chanyeol.

" J-jinjjayo ? K-kau…jangan mencoba menakutiku. " Kata Sehun yang merasa ketakutan dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

" Yah, aku harap, tidak terjadi apa-apa…. "

* * *

 **...**

Kedua laki-laki itu menatap keindahan lautan lewat jendela kamar mereka. Tak peduli angin terus berhembus masuk lewat celah-celah jendela tersebut, dan walau akan merasa kedinginan, mereka akan tetap merasa hangat dikarenakan hangatnya kebersamaan.

Dengan bertelanjang dada, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berotot itu memeluk laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya sedikit dari belakang. Laki-laki bermata sipit dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya hanya tersenyum tipis saat si laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu terus menciumi rambut dan pundak, dan lehernya. Ditemani oleh alunan lagu klasik gitar & flute bejudul Implora yang dimainkan oleh Nicolas de Angelis dan Diego Modena, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu pun berkata..

" _Eu te implora.. para estar com você para sempre._ (aku mohon, untuk bersamamu selamanya) " Ucapnya dengan lembut. Lalu, laki-laki bermata panda itu pun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap wajah si laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang begitu tampan.

" Hyung… aku, tak mengerti apa yang aku katakana. " Ucapnya dengan lugu. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum padanya, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sambil memainkan bibirnta dengan perlahan, dia berbisik…

" Sa-rang..hae..yo…hmph… "

" Hmph…na-do…hyung… " Laki-laki bermata panda itu membalasnya sambil merasakan sensasi hangat dan lembut dari bibir laki-laki yang menciumnya.

Begitu manis…dan romantis. Tapi sayangnya, mereka tak sadar dengan kehadiran orang lain yang sedaj tadi tak sengaja mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan mulut yang terbuka karena terkejut, si pengintip itu pun meletakan bola basket yang dipegangnya, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

 _S-sepertinya…aku benar-benar datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Hah..mereka bodoh, kenapa tak mengunci pintu. Pantas mereka menyetel lagu dengan kencang sehingga tak mereka tak mendengar ketukan pintu. Aigoo…. My virgin eyes._ Gumam Luhan.

Karena merasa tak dibutuhkan di tempat itu, Luhan kembali ke deck 8 untuk menemui Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tapi, baru saja dia hendak pergi ke kolam renang, dia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya heran. Orang-orang berkumpul di depan pintu Lido, tak ada yang berada di kolam renang lagi seperti tadi. Dia mencoba mencari Sehun dan Chanyeol di keramaian, dan menemukan mereka yang sedang berdiri di barisan paling depan.

" Hei ! Ada apa ini ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Apa kau tak merasakan ombaknya ? " Chanyeol bertanya balik padanya. Luhan pun terdiam, mencoba merasakan desiran ombak besar yang menghantam kapal sehingga membuat guncangan yang cukup kuat. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan hal aneh saat melihat angin kencang yang masuk lewat jendela di kamar Kris dan Tao tadi, tapi dia tak mengetahui kalau ombak diluar ternyata sebesar ini.

" Awan hitam itu terlihat mengerikan. " Gumam Sehun. Lalu para penumpang kapal pesiar besar itu mendapatkan informasi untuk masuk ke dalam kapal dan tak ada yang boleh berada di luar kapal. Para pekerja di kapal itu akan menutup erat semua pintu dan jendela supaya angin tak seenaknya masuk. Para penumpang juga diminta untuk menutup erat jendela di kamar mereka.

 _Apa Kris dan Tao sudah menutup jendela mereka ?_ Batin Luhan.

" Sehun, ayo kita kembali ke kamar ! " Ajak Luhan.

" Hei tunggu ! " Chanyeol menahan Luhan dan Sehun.

" Aku…boleh ikut kalian, tidak ? Aku tak ingin sendirian di kamar. " Lanjutnya.

" Baiklah, ayo ! " Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka bertiga berdiam diri sambil terus berdoa. Tak ada yang mengira mereka akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, mereka terus-menerus mmendapatkan informasi bahwa ombak di laut semakin lama semakin besar dan kemungkinan aka nada ombak raksasa yang bisa saja menenggelamkan kapal mereka. Petir dan angin yang kencang pun kini telah ditemani oleh hujan deras. Guncangan yang mereka rasakan membuat mereka semakin ketakutan. Dan mungkin hanya keajaiban yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka semua dari badai besar ini.

" Kalau ini adalah hari terakhirku, aku ingin kalian memaafkan semua kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepada Sehun yang selama ini telah menjadi sahabat sejatiku. " Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pahit.

" Aku juga ingin meminta maaf dan berterimakasih padamu. Dan aku harap, orang tua kita dapat menjaga buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku memang baru mengenal kalian disini, tapi aku sangat senang dapat bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian semua. Dan aku harap, kita akan dipertemukan kembali sebagai sahabat di masa yang akan datang. " Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum padanya. Tapi, sekeras apapun mereka mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetap saja mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

" Kris…dan Tao, bagaimana ? " Tanya Sehun.

" S-semoga mereka berdua bisa saling menjaga, dan menyayangi sampai akhir hayat mereka berdua. " Jawab Luhan. Chanyeol dan Sehun tak mengerti dengan perkataan Luhan, tapi mereka tetap menganggukkan kepala mereka. Karena yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini adalah, akankah mereka selamat dalam badai besar ini ?

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! " Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari luar kamar. Awalnya mereka bertiga kira, teriakan itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang ketakutan dan depresi. Tapi ternyata, suara teriakan itu berasal dari banyak orang. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Luhan pun mendekati jendela dan membuka gordyn-nya perlahan.

" O-mo-na… sepertinya dewa Neptunus sedang tak menyukai kita. " Gumam Chanyeol saat melihat ada ombak raksasa yang datang kearah mereka semua.

Luhan kembali menutup gordyn, dia tak ingin melihat langsung apa yang akan mengantarnya ke kematian. Dia juga tak ingin Chanyeol dan Sehun melihatnya. Jadi dia memilih untuk berbaring di tempat tidur, membiarkan kematian menjemputnya dalam ketenangan. Melihat apa yang dilkukan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun ikut berbaring disampingnya.

" Yah, anggap saja kita mengalami mimpi buruk. " Gumam Chanyeol. Dan mereka bertiga pun memejamkan mata mereka, saat ombak besar itu menghantam _ms Amsterdam_ dengan dahsyat. Orang-orang berteriak ketakutan, dan terus meminta pertolongan. Tapi apadaya, manusia hanya bisa menerima apa yang telah menjadi kehendak Sang Penguasa. Dan hanya Sang Penguasa lah yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, badai itu pergi. Ombak-ombak besar kini telah menjauh. Hujan telah reda. Angin-angin kencang telah pergi. Awan-awan hitam yang menyelimuti langit pun telah mengembalikan cahaya langit malam.

Tapi _ms Amsterdam,_ telah hancur dan menghilang di lautan luas yang membentang diantara benua Eropa dan benua Amerika.

TO BE CONTIDNUED

* * *

Kyaaa what a weird chapter T_T mian ya author gabisa kasih info yang detil soal perjalanannya, soalnya bingung describe nya gimana, jadinya absurd. Itu juga ga maksud promosi Holland America Line wkwkwk, cuma karena dapet info di HAL ada paket liburan begitu, jadi ya dijadiin data buat nulis aja biar ceritanya kerasa lebih real gitu. Dari HAL, ms Amsterdam, jumlah hari, jadwal keberangkatan, sama daftar negara yang dikunjungi emang beneran asli wkwk. Tapi author masih ngerasa kurang aja dah... ya maklum lah ya. Author juga sampe dikira mau liburan gara-gara bulak-balik liat website HAL wkwkwk, padahal kaga bakal ada duit T_T #curhat

Adegan KrisTao sama adegan badainya juga kurang badaiiiiii ! Author masih harus banyak belajar T_T

Jadi ditunggu reviewnya ya... karena review kalian adalah satu-satunya senjata ampuh, kekuatan super ajaib yang membangkitkan ide dan semangat author. Sepi rasanya cerita tanpa review, bagai durian tanpa duri T_T

Review, please :3 author sayang kalian :* /whatthe/?

(sorry for the bad typo)

 _ **" Writing is easy, all you have to do is cross out the wrong words. " - Mark Twain**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISORDER FAIRY TALE**

Maincast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Tao

Pairing : HanHun, ChanHun, KrisTao, and many more(?)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini berisi cerita terkenal karya Hans Christian Andersen dan Giambattista Basile, dan saya menggabungkannya dengan cerita fiksi tentang anak EXO, tanpa bermaksud mengcopy dan mengubah kisah originalnya. Hanya mengadaptasinya. After all, is just a fiction. What you must believed is the original story.

Note : Chapter ini akan mencamtumkan sebuah backsound, hanya untuk membantu mendalami setiap adegan yang disampaikan. The song is **Evanescence - Lost in Paradise** dan **Miley Cyrus - Stay**

Enjoy ^^

* * *

 ** _PROLOG_**

 _Gelap… Dimana aku sekarang ? Pandanganku buram, tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Dan aku…. tak bisa bernafas. Apa mungkin, sekarang ini aku sedang berada di dalam air. Apa yang terjadi…_

Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia bisa berakhir seperti ini. Tubuhnya yang lemas tenggelam ke lautan lepas. Semakin lama semakin menjauhi permukaan dan mendekati dasar laut. Dia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya, tapi ternyata saraf-saraf tubuhnya sudah mati. Yang tersisa hanyalah pikirannya yang semakin lama juga semakin melemah. Ditambah lagi dia sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen.

 _Oh, iya. Aku sedang berlibur. Aku bertemu empat orang sahabat, dan berkenalan dengan mereka. Lalu kami berlima pun menikmati liburan bersama. Tapi….tiba-tiba ada badai. Saat itu, aku sedang berada di kamar Luhan dan Sehun. Dan, disini lah aku sekarang… haha, kalau terus seperti ini aku bisa mati. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan diri kalau bergerak saja tak bisa._

 **( BS : Evanescence – Lost in Paradise )**

 **I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me**

 _Yah… suara nyanyian siapa itu ? Hah, apa para malaikat sedang bernyanyi untuk mengiringi kematianku ? Sungguh menyedihkan, nyanyiannya terlalu merdu untuk sebuah kematian._

Bukk !

 _Hah ? Benda apa yang kutabrak ini ?_ Chanyeol menabrak sesuatu, tapi yang dia tabrak tidak licin seperti makhluk laut dan juga tidak keras seperti batu karang. Dia mencoba menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dia tabrak itu, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan. Tapi benda yang dia tabrak itu terasa ringan, sehingga saat Chanyeol menabraknya, benda tersebut terdorong olehnya. Dan saat benda tersebut bergerak kehadapan Chanyeol, dia pun terkejut saat melihat kalau yang dia tabrak itu bukanlah sebuah benda. Melainkan seorang manusia.

 _Luhan ?_

Tubuh manusia yang Chanyeol tabrak adalah tubuh temannya sendiri, yaitu Luhan. Wajahnya pucat, dan terlihat sekali kalau dia sudah tak dapat bernafas. Lalu tubuh Luhan mulai menjauh dari Chanyeol, mendekati tubuh manusia lainnya yang tenggelam. Dan kali ini yang dilihat Chanyeol adalah, Sehun. Keadannya sama persis seperti keadaan Luhan.

 _Luhan ! Sehun ! Buka mata kalian ! Aku tak mau sendirian lagi. Kalau aku sendirian, siapa yang akan mengajakku bercanda ? Pabo ! Kau sudah berjanji akan bermain basket denganku lagi, Luhan. Hah….pabo Sehuna, dasar konyol ! Jangan berpura-pura mati seperti itu…..aku mohon….bangunlah….._

Chanyeol hanya bisa berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia mulai meneteskan air mata, tapi air mata itu kemudian bercampur dengan air laut. Walaupun kini tubuhnya mati rasa, tapi pikiran dan hatinya masih tetap hidup. Siapapun tak rela melihat temannya mati dihadapan mereka, apalagi dengan cara seperti itu. Perlahan, tapi membuat hati sakit. Ditambah, dia tak bisa menemukan tubuh Kris ataupun Tao di antara banyaknya orang-orang yang tenggelam.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Chanyeol merasa dirinya menjauh dari mereka semua. Awalnya dia mengira mereka lah yang menjauhinya, tapi ternyata malah dirinya yang bergerak menjauhi mereka. Entah sesuatu apa yang telah menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Dia tak bisa melihatnya, dia tak bisa menolehkan wajahnya.

Kemudian dari kejauhan, dia melihat ada segerombolan ikan mendekati tubuh Luhan dan Sehun. Karenanya, dia mencoba melirikkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang telah menarik tubuhnya sekarang ini. Tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah sebuah ekor ikan yang sedang berenang, membawanya pergi.

 _Apa, yang ingin mereka lakukan padaku dan pada mereka berdua ? Apa mereka ingin memakanku ? Omo, aku sudah…tak tahan lagi…._

Chanyeol pun memejamkan matanya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **PART 4**

" _Chanyeol…. "_

" Nae ? " Gumam Chanyeol sambil membuka matanya. Barusan dia mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya, tapi ternyata hanya mimpi. Dia kini mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dan mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Detak jantungnya belum stabil, pikirannya masih melayang-layang. Dia merasa seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang. Dan yang terburuk adalah, dia terbangun diatas ranjang besar, di sebuah ruang kamar yang luas berisi perabotan bergaya klasik. Di sebuah tempat, yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

" Dimana aku ? " Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Chanyeol mencoba beranjak dari ranjang besar itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa sakit di kakinya. Dan saat dia melihat keadaan kakinya, dia terkejut. Kakinya terluka, tumitnya dibalut oleh sebuah kain. Dapat terlihat ada bercak darah di balik kain tersebut. Chanyeol akan merasa sangat kesakitan saat menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai.

" Shh..sial, ada apa dengan kakiku ? " Keluhnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, lalu membukanya. Seorang wanita memakai gaun hitam panjang dengan renda dan pitanya yang berwarna putih masuk ke dalam kamar dan memberi salam hormat kepada Chanyeol.

" Anda sudah bangun, tuan muda ? " Tanyanya. Chanyeol terpaku melihat pakaian dan cara bicara wanita itu yang mirip seperti pelayan kerajaan yang selama ini diperlihatkan di sebuah film.

Wanita itu membawa dua wanita lain bersamanya. Dia berbisik kepada kedua wanita yang berada di belakangnya, lalu dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol sambil membawakan sebuah baju.

" Saya membawakan pakaian untuk anda, dan saya akan membawakan tongkat untuk membantu anda berjalan. " Ucapnya.

Chanyeol mengambil pakaian itu dari tangannya. Dan kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat pakaian itu. Pakaian tersebut merupakan sebuah _tailcoat tuxedo_ berwarna biru yang bagian kerahnya berwarna hitam, dan kancing-kancingnya berwarna emas. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang biasa dipakai laki-laki di untuk pernikahan, dan banyak dipakai oleh pemeran pangeran di dalam film-film kerajaan.

" Maaf, tapi, sebenarnya aku ini ada dimana ? Dan, kau itu siapa ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Anda berada di istana kami, tuan muda. Saya kepala pelayan disini, kami semua menemukan anda tak sadarkan diri di pinggir pantai. " Jawab Wanita tersebut. Lalu kedua wanita yang tadi pergi pun kembali ke kamar itu sambil membawa sebuah tongkat kayu yang dibuat khusus untuk membantu Chanyeol berjalan. Mereka memberikannya kepada sang kepala pelayan dan tongkat itu dia simpan di samping Chanyeol.

" Tak mungkin ini adalah sebuah istana. " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Tapi ini adalah kerajaan kami, tuan muda. " Kepala pelayan itu mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol.

" Lalu dimana Raja dan Ratu kalian ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Mereka sedang pergi ke kerajaan lain untuk menikahkan Pangeran mereka. Mereka akan kembali sekitar dua bulan lagi. " Jawabnya.

" A-aku tak tahu kau itu berbohong atau tidak. "

" Kami tidak berbohong, tuan muda. Sekarang lebih baik anda mengganti pakaian anda dan setelah itu anda pergi ke ruang makan. Kami sudah menyiapkan hidangan untuk anda. Anda adalah tamu kami, jadi tidak perlu sungkan. Saya permisi dulu. " Kepala pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangan itu.

" Hah…mereka pasti bercanda. " Gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah robek dan kotor dengan satu set pakaian yang tadi dibawakan oleh para pelayan istana. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, dia berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah cermin besar yang terletak di sudut kamar itu. Dengan sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, tapi dia tetap tersenyum melihat dirinya yang terlihat tampan dengan pakaian tersebut.

" Annyeong…Prince Chanyeol, haha. " Chanyeol tertawa dengan bangga.

Setelah puas mengagumi dirinya didepan cermin, Chanyeol pergi keluar kamar dan mencoba mencari ruang makan. Dia berjalan di lorong yang besar, dan di lorong tersebut terdapat pintu-pintu. Ketika dia menemukan ujung lorong, dia berbelok ke sebelah kanan, ke lorong yang lainnya. Dan di lorong yang satu ini, tidak ada pintu-pintu seperti sebelumnya, tetapi ada banyak lukisan-lukisan besar menghiasi dinding lorong tersebut.

" Ah… kenapa banyak sekali lorong disini ? Dimana ruang makannya ? Aku sudah mulai lelah harus berjalan dengan cara seperti ini. " Keluhnya.

Chanyeol bertemu seorang pelayan di lorong itu, dia mendekatinya dan menanyakan letak ruang makan padanya. Pelayan itu mengantarkan Chanyeol berjalan sampai keujung lorong. Diujung lorong itu terdapat sebuah tangga. Mereka berdua menuruni tangga tersebut menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang dilengkapi vas-vas bunga besar di sampingnya, di lantainya terdapat sebuah karpet berbentuk bulat yang besar. Dan di tengah langit-langit ruangan tersebut, dihiasi sebuah lampu besar yang biasa dimiliki oleh orang-orang kaya dirumahnya.

" Ini adalah _ballroom_ yang sering dijadikan tempat pesta dansa di istana kami. " Ucap pelayan tersebut. Chanyeol pun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengagumi keindahan dekorasi dan interior istana itu.

" Disebelah sini, tuan. " Pelayan itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan itu. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan pelayan tersebut membukakan pintunya untuk Chanyeol. Entah harus berapa kali Chanyeol harus dibuat takjub oleh tempat itu. Kali ini dia melihat sebuah ruang makan yang besar, dengan meja makannya yang memanjang dan hidangan yang disediakan pun tidak sedikit. Selain itu, ada banyak pelayan wanita yang berbaris di kiri dan kanan ruang makan itu. Mereka memberi hormat kepada Chanyeol bersamaan saat dia datang. Lalu sang kepala pelayan mendekati Chanyeol.

" Silahkan duduk, tuan muda. Kami sudah menunggu anda. Apa anda kesulitan menemukan ruang makan ini ? " Tanyanya.

" Ya, tempat ini terlalu luas untukku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi yang terletak paling ujung. " Ehm…kenapa kalian tak ikut makan juga ? "

" Maaf, tuan muda. Tapi kami para pelayan tidak diperbolehkan berada di satu meja dengan para bangsawan. " Jawab sang kepala pelayan. Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu.

" Aku juga bukan seorang bangsawan. Kalian tak perlu memperlakukanku seistimewa ini. " Ucap Chanyeol, " lagipula akan terasa aneh makan sendirian di tempat sebesar ini. "

" Tapi itu sudah ketentuan disini, tuan muda. Lagipula kami yakin anda adalah seorang bangsawan dari negeri lain yang terdampar di pulau kami. "

" Kenapa kau yakin sekali aku adalah seorang bangsawan ? Dan, apa maksudmu dengan terdampar ? " Chanyeol merasa kebingungan dengan perkataan wanita itu.

" Cara pakaianmu, tidak seperti rakyat biasa, tuan. Dan nelayan kami mengatakan bahwa di kejauhan di laut sana, ada kapal besar yang tenggelam karena badai dua hari yang lalu. Kami yakin kapal besar itu adalah kapal milik kerajaan anda. " Jelasnya panjang lebar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

 _Aku kira yang aku alami sekarang adalah sebuah mimpi. Tapi orang-orang disini, mengetahui kecelakaan yang kualami. Itu berarti, baik kecelakaan kapal dan tempat ini, bukanlah mimpi. Dia bilang badai itu terjadi dua hari yang lalu, dan aku baru mereka temukan di pinggir pantai hari ini. Lalu, ada dimana aku sebelumnya ?_

" Silahkan makanannya, tuan. " Wanita itu membuka penutup hidangannya, dan Chanyeol mulai menyantap hidangan itu perlahan sambil sedikit melamun. Seharusnya semua makanan itu terasa enak, tapi semuanya terasa hambar bagi Chanyeol. Karena dia sendirian. Walau dia sudah terbiasa sendiri, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Karena dia berada di tempat asing, berada jauh dari rumah.

" Maaf, apakah nelayan kalian menemukan ada korban selamat di kapal yang tenggelam itu ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Ehm, maaf tuan. Tapi kami tak menemukan ada yang selamat. Jadi mungkin, hanya tuan yang selamat. Apa tuan, kehilangan seseorang ? "

" Ya, tentu saja. Aku kehilangan teman-temanku. " Hati Chanyeol terasa sakit saat mengatakannya. Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Tao. Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan mereka, karena mereka orang pertama yang menerima keberadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak punya seorang teman sebelumnya, dan dia selalu melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian.

" Ehm, setelah keadaanku pulih, aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini. " Kata Chanyeol.

" Baik, tuan. Kami akan menyiapkan sebuah kapal untuk anda. "

" Tidak perlu ! Aku ingin mencari teman-temanku dulu, entah kenapa aku yakin mereka juga berada di pulau ini. "

" Baiklah. "

" Yah, kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas makanannya. " Chanyeol menyelesaikan makanannya dan beranjak dari kursinya. " Apa kalian punya tempat yang bagus untuk menyegarkan pikiran ?" Tanyanya.

" Iya, tuan muda. Salah satu pelayan kami akan mengantar anda ke taman. " Jawab kepala pelayan itu.

" Oke, terimakasih. " Chanyeol pun pergi ditemani oleh seorang pelayan menuju ke taman di istana itu.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Pagi itu Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan diluar menjauhi kawasan istana, menuju ke pantai. Dia tak pernah melihat pantai seindah itu sebelumnya, dan mungkin jika dicari di google pun, pantai seperti ini tak akan pernah ada. Walau Chanyeol tak yakin ada di tempat apa dia sekarang, tapi dia merasa tempat itu seperti tempat di dalam dongeng. Terlalu indah untuk diterima oleh kenyataan.

" Selamat pagi tuan muda ! " Si kepala pelayan memberi salam pada Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati keindahan lautan itu.

" Selamat pagi. Kalian mau kemana ? Kenapa terlihat buru-buru sekali ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Kami semua ingin pergi ke dermaga, tuan. Nelayan kami menemukan seseorang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas bebatuan. " Jawab sang kepala pelayan.

" Seseorang ? "

" Iya, tuan. "

" K-kalau begitu aku ikut ! Mungkin dia adalah salah satu temanku. " Kata Chanyeol yang terlihat antusias dengan berita yang dikatakan kepala pelayan itu.

" Baik, tuan. "

Chanyeol bersama beberapa pelayan itu pergi ke dermaga yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari pantai. Dermaga itu dipenuhi banyak orang, karena letak dermaga berdekatan dengan pasar jadi ada banyak pengunjung pasar yang ikut mengerumuni orang yang terdampar di dermaga itu.

" Permisi, tamu kerajaan ingin lewat. " Ucap sang kepala pelayan, dan orang-orang itu pun memberi Chanyeol jalan.

Awalnya Chanyeol merasa senang karena ada orang lain yang selamat dari kapal itu selain dirinya, dan dia juga berharap kalau orang itu adalah temannya. Tapi harapan Chanyeol hilang begitu saja ketika melihat seorang gadis tak sadarkan diri, tanpa pakaian, dan tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh rambut panjangnya.

" Apa dia teman anda, tuan ? " Tanya sang kepala pelayan.

" B-bukan… " Jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit merasa kecewa.

" Sayang sekali… "

" Ehm, tapi, apa boleh kita bawa dia ke istana ? Kita tak bisa membiarkannya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai tamuku, atau semacamnya. " Chanyeol merasa tak tega melihat keadaan gadis berparas cantik seperti seorang putri itu. Dia meminta sebuah kain dari salah satu pedagang dan membalutkannya di tubuh gadis itu, lalu dia menggendong wanita itu dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke istana.

" Apa dia salah satu orang dari kapal anda ? " Tanya sang kepala pelayan.

" Ehm…aku tidak tahu. Aku tak mengenalnya, dan asal kau tahu, kapal itu bukan milikku. " Jawab Chanyeol.

 _Aku kira aku akan menemukan kalian, tapi ternyata yang kutemukan bukan kalian._

* * *

...

Esok harinya, sang gadis yang Chanyeol temukan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Kini dia sudah berpakaian rapi selayaknya seorang gadis kerajaan, rambutnya yang panjang pun sudah ditata rapi. Dia tak dapat berhenti tersenyum semenjak dirinya sadar. Pagi ini, dia diminta oleh kepala pelayan untuk membangunkan dan memberikan pakaian bersih ke kamar tamu kerajaan.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

" Permisi, tuan. Aku membawakan pakaian untukmu. " Ucap gadis cantik itu.

" Masuk ! "

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Chanyeol, gadis itu membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan memasukkinya. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang berdiri di hadapan jendela, memandangi pemandangan luar istana dari sana.

" Selamat pagi, tuan. " Gadis itu memberi salam kepada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Chanyeol menatapnya takjub. Gadis itu sangat cantik, kulitnya putih, matanya biru, rambutnya blonde dan ikal. Siapa pun akan langsung jatuh hati saat melihat keindahan itu dari dirinya.

" Pagi. " Chanyeol membalas senyumannya. " Kau memotong rambutmu ? "

" Ah, iya. Kepala pelayan yang melakukannya. Dia bilang, aku lebih cantik jika seperti ini." Jawabnya sambil mengelus ikatan rambutnya yang terurai di dada kirinya.

" Hm, yeppuda. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatinya, " seperti… Sky-skyler..Samuels ? "

" Hm..maaf tuan, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan, siapa itu, Skyler Samuels ? "

" Yeppuda…itu artinya cantik. Dan Skyler Samuels, dia adalah orang terkenal. Seorang artis." Jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

" Apa dia…secantik itu ? " Gadis itu ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol, dia masih terus menatap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

" Cantik, seperti dirimu. " Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap gadis itu. Chanyeol seperti baru saja tenggelam di lautan yang dalam saat melihat mata birunya. " Aku, ingin ke kamar ganti dulu. "

" Baiklah. "

" Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu ? " Tanya Chanyeol sebelum memasuki ruang ganti.

" Ariel. " Jawabnya.

" Ariel…aku tak akan melupakannya. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan gadis itu.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Chanyeol dan Ariel berjalan-jalan di dalam istana, mengagumi dekorasi dan interior di setiap sudut istana. Lalu mereka pergi ke ruang baca yang dibuat khusus untuk para tamu kerajaan. Ruangan itu seperti perpustakaan umum besar yang biasa ada di kota. Tapi ruang baca ini tidak hanya dijadikan ruang baca, tapi sering dijadikan ruang untuk bersantai. Di sudut ruang baca,terdapat sebuah grand piano model lama. Ariel mendekati grand piano itu dan mulai memainkannya.

" Apa kau, pernah mendengar melodi lagu ini ? " Tanya Ariel, dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. " Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. "

 **I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me**

Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. Ternyata suara Ariel tak seindah parasnya, dia tak tahu kenapa Ariel begitu bersikeras menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bahkan tak senada dengan nada yang dia mainkan di piano.

" Ariel… bagaimana kalau, aku yang, bernyanyi untukmu ? " Tanya Chanyeol. Ariel terdiam, tak lagi memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano. Dia menundukkan kepalanya karena kecewa. Dia baru mengingat kalau dia telah kehilangan suaranya, dia tak bisa bernyanyi seperti dulu lagi.

" Maaf, tuan. Suaraku- "

" Sudah lupakan ! Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke ballroom. Kau adalah tamuku, tamu di istana ini. Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku berdansa ? " Chanyeol menawarkan tangan kirinya pada Ariel, dan Ariel dengan senang hati menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pergi ke ballroom dan berdansa seperti layaknya seorang pengeran dan seorang puteri. Tapi Ariel terlihat aneh saat berdansa dengan Chanyeol, kakinya terlihat kaku dan Ariel sepertinya kesulitan dalam berdansa.

" Apa kau, belum pernah berdansa sebelumnya ? " Tanya Chanyeol, dan Ariel menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tak apa-apa, kau akan terbiasa. Karena ini juga pertama kalinya aku berdansa dengan seorang gadis, secantik dirimu." Ariel kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang sangat manis itu.

" Ehm, maaf menganggu, tuan muda. " Tiba-tiba kepala pelayan mendatangi Chanyeol dan Ariel yang sedang berdansa.

" Ada apa ? " Chanyeol dan Ariel berhenti berdansa dan Chanyeol menghampiri sang kepala pelayan.

" Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Seekor kuda dan juga perbekalan untuk keberangkatan anda, tuan. " Jawab sang kepala pelayan.

" Terimakasih, aku sangat menghargai bantuan kalian. " Ucap Chanyeol, dan si kepala pelayan itu pun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Ariel.

" Kau, akan pergi ? " Tanya Ariel.

" Hm, ya. Dua hari lagi. " Jawab Chanyeol.

" Kenapa secepat itu ? " Ariel memegang tangan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

" Aku harus pergi, keadaanku sudah pulih. Jadi aku harus mencari temanku, dan mencari cara untuk kembali kerumah. Disini bukan tempatku, jadi aku harus segera pergi. " Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pipi Ariel.

" Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau kau pergi ? Aku ingin kau tetap disini. Atau mungkin, kau bisa membawaku pergi dari sini. "

" Tapi aku harus pergi. Dan aku tak bisa seenaknya membawamu, karena kau bilang kau berasal dari tempat yang tak jauh darisini. Sedangkan aku berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Kau bisa tinggal disini sampai keluarga kerajaan kembali, mungkin mereka akan mencarikan keluarga untukmu. " Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

" Lagipula kau tak akan menemukan teman-temanmu ! Jadi tetaplah disini. " Ariel membentak Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol terkejut dengan perkataan gadis cantik itu.

" Ehm, maaf. Aku hanya asal bicara. Aku, ingin kembali ke kamarku. " Kata Ariel sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya dan pergi meningalkannya.

" Pangeran Chan ! " Ariel menghentikan langkahnya dan memanggil nama Chanyeol.

" Ya ? "

" Setelah makan malam nanti, maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke pantai ? Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. " Ucapnya.

" Baiklah. " Jawab Chanyeol, dan Ariel pun pergi.

* * *

...

Keindahan pantai tak pernah habis walau ditutupi gelapnya malam, dan justru keindahannya bertambah karena cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menerangi air lautan. Chanyeol dan Ariel saling berpegangan tangan dan bertelanjang kaki menyusuri pantai itu. Sesekali mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, mengagumi keindahan wajah mereka masing-masing.

" Aku ingin berenang. " Ucap Ariel pada Chanyeol.

" Tapi, ini sudah malam. Kau akan kedinginan. " Kata Chanyeol, tapi Ariel hanya tersenyum. Dia mendekati air laut dan membuka bajunya sebelum akhirnya berenang ke tengah laut dan menghilang.

" Ariel ! Ariel ! Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Hei ! Cepat kembali kesini dan pakai bajumu ! Tak baik melakukan hal seperti itu. "

Ariel tak kunjung muncul ke permukaan, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Akhirnya dia pun membuka sepatunya dan berjalan mendekati lautan untuk mencari Ariel. Dia takut Ariel tenggelam.

" Ariel ! Ariel kau dimana ? " Chanyeol terus mencari jejaknya, tapi tak berhasil menemukannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang kaki Chanyeol, dan ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Ariel.

" Hahahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali saat khawatir padaku. " Ariel tertawa pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sedikit merasa kesal padanya.

" Tak lucu ! Ayo cepat berdiri ! Keluar dari air ! Dan pakai bajumu… " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Rambutku menutupinya, jadi tak perlu khawatir. "

" Ayo berdiri ! " Chanyeol menarik lengan Ariel agar keluar dari air, tapi Ariel menahannya.

" Tak bisa ! Lihat ! Aku tak punya kaki. " Ariel menunjukkan ekor ikan hijaunya pada Chanyeol. Dan pada saat itulah Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu yang pernah dia alami. Ketika dia tenggelam saat itu, di lautan. Dia mendengar nyanyian, dan seekor ikan menarik tubuhnya.

" Aku mungkin telah kehilangan suaraku, tapi aku yakin kau pernah melihat ekor ini, bukan ?" Tanya Ariel.

Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Ariel dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

" Ya, aku ingat sekarang. K-kau…yang telah, menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke pantai ini. Dan nyanyian itu, itu juga bukan sebuah mimpi. "

" Bukan pangeran. Itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi. "

" Terima kasih, Ariel. " Kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Ariel yang bahkan tak basah walau terkena air laut itu.

" Jadi, apa kau tetap ingin pergi meninggalkanku ? " Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum saat Ariel mengatakan hal itu.

" Aku harus tetap pergi. "

" Tapi, aku- "

" Maaf, Ariel. Aku tak bisa mengubah keputusanku. Lebih baik kau sekarang keluar dari sana, dan pakai bajumu. Aku harus kembali ke kamar. " Chanyeol meninggalkan Ariel sendirian dengan perasaan bimbang.

 _Aku sebenarnya takjub dan bahkan telah jatuh cinta dengan semua yang ada disini. Tapi aku masih belum percaya dengan keberadaan tempat ini, termasuk keberadaanmu, Ariel. Karena semuanya tak masuk akal._

* * *

...

Tengah malam pun tiba, dan Chanyeol sudah berada di alam mimpinya. Tapi saat itu turun hujan deras diiringi suara petir yang telah menganggu mimpinya. Dia teringat badai yang menimpanya dan juga teman-temannya. Hal itu menghantuinya dan membuatnya bermimpi buruk.

Blaaaar !

Suara petir terus bergemuruh tak henti-hentinya, membuat keadaan Chanyeol semakin memburuk. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat. Ditambah kakinya yang terluka terasa sakit lagi, seperti ada orang yang baru saja memukulnya. Dan dia merasa telah melihat sebuah bayangan yang melintas dihadapannya.

 _Teman-teman, apa itu kalian ?_ Gumamnya dalam hati sambil membuka matanya kemudian.

" S-siapa disana ? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku malam-malam seperti ini ? Tunjukan wajahmu ! " Chanyeol bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Dia tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena lilin dikamarnya sudah dimatikan. Orang itu masih terus berdiri di dalam kegelapan, dan dia terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

" Pelayan ! " Chanyeol berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan, tapi kemudian orang tersebut akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol dan menunjukkan dirinya yang tersorot oleh kelap-kelip cahaya petir yang masuk keruangan itu lewat jendela.

" Ini aku, Pangeran. Aku mohon jangan panggil siapa pun ! " Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Ariel.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" A-aku. Aku ketakutan karena suara petir, jadi aku…datang kemari " Jawab Ariel dengan gugup.

" Lalu apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu ? Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi saat aku memanggilmu, dan tak menghampiriku atau membangunkanku sebelumnya ? " Chanyeol semakin curiga dengan keberadaan Ariel di dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis berparas cantik itu di kamarnya, tapi hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

" A-aku… Aku hanya- "

" Kau yang melukai kakiku ? Karena aku merasa ada yang melukai kakiku saat aku tertidur." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Ariel dan membuat Ariel sedih.

" Kau menuduhku melakukan hal itu ? Aku tak mungkin melakukannya, Pangeran. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. " Ariel membuat ekspresi sedih dihadapan Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol tak yakin dengan dirinya.

" Kalau begitu, tunjukan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan itu, Ariel. "

" Ini, tak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu, Pangeran. "

" Jangan mencoba membohongiku ! Dan berhenti memanggilku Pangeran karena aku bukanlah seorang Pangeran ! " Tanpa Chanyeol sadari dirinya baru saja membentak Ariel. Ariel terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya dan mulai menangis, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

 _Hah… sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pergi dari tempat ini._

* * *

...

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol dan Ariel memakan hidangan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Chanyeol masih belum menenangkan emosinya, apalagi sekarang dia harus kembali memakai tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

" Kau tak berbicara padaku, apa kau masih mencurigaiku ? " Tanya Ariel pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tak menjawabnya. Dia bersikap seolah tak mendengarnya.

" Bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini ? "

" Tidak, sampai kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. " Jawab Chanyeol dengan dingin.

" Sudah kubilang aku ketakutan ! Jadi aku datang ke kamarmu untuk meminta perlindungan darimu. "

" Sudah cukup ! Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu. " Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Ariel di ruang makan itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, sesampainya di kamar, Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan dia mulai terbatuk-batuk.

" Uhuk ! Uhuk ! Argh sial ! Apa yang terjadi padaku ? " Keluh Chanyeol sambil merasakan sakit di kepala dan juga tenggorokkannya.

 **( BS : Miley Cyrus - Stay )**

" Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. " Gumam Ariel yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap wajah gadis itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ? Kau meracuniku ? " Tanya Chanyeol padanya.

" Itu bukan racun mematikan. " Jawab Ariel.

" Hah ? Kau mencoba melukaiku tadi malam, dan sekarang kau mencoba meracuniku ? "

" Tak ada cara lain ! Aku tak ingin kau pergi dari sini… "

" Kenapa kau harus melakukannya ? Aku harus pergi, kau harus mengerti itu… "

" Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Pangeran. Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya ? "

" Bukan hanya kau yang jatuh cinta disini ! Aku pun jatuh cinta padamu ! " Chanyeol kembali membentak Ariel.

" Lalu kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku ? "

" Karena aku sudah berhenti jatuh cinta padamu ! Aku tak mau jatuh cinta pada gadis jahat sepertimu ! " Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang telah membuat Ariel sakit hati. Ariel pun mulai menangis.

" Aku mencintaimu ! " Teriak Ariel sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sampai dia terjatuh dan melayangkan sebuah pisau ke wajahnya. Chanyeol berhasil menghindarinya, tapi pisau itu telah meninggalkan luka di pipinya.

" Kau sudah gila ! "

" Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya untukmu ! Aku memberikan suaraku untuk mendapatkan kedua kaki manusia ini. Aku menahan rasa sakit di kakiku hanya untuk dapat berjalan dan berdansa denganmu. Kau tahu sudah lama aku mengarungi lautan jauh dari tempat ini hanya untuk melihat dirimu di kapal besar itu. Dan aku berhasil membawamu kemari.

Aku meninggalkan kedalaman laut, meninggalkan keluargaku hanya untuk bersama denganmu. Bisakah kau menghargai hal itu sedikit saja ? " Tangisan Ariel semakin kencang dan air matanya terus berjatuhan ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa iba padanya, tapi Chanyeol tetap tak bisa bersamanya.

" Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Tapi kau mencintaiku dengan cara yang salah. Tak seharusnya kau melukaiku, dan tak seharusnya juga kau memisahkanku dengan teman-temanku. Aku ingat kalau kawananmu membawa Luhan dan Sehun pergi saat kau membawaku. Dan yang aku tahu, takdirmu bukanlah bersamaku. Kau tak akan menikahi siapapun, begitu yang aku baca dari buku milik Hans Christian Andersen. "

" Bodoh ! " Ariel berteriak dihadapan wajah Chanyeol sambil terus menangis. " Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan cerita di bukumu itu ! Dunia ini tidak sama dengan semua dongeng itu !"

" Dengar ! Aku tak begitu mengerti dengan dunia ini, tapi aku harus kembali kerumahku. Jadi tolong katakan dimana teman-temanku berada ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Tak akan kukatakan ! " Ariel terus bersikeras untuk membuat Chanyeol tetap berada dalam kekuasaannya, tapi kemudian Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Ariel dengan sekuat tenaga sampai pisau itu terlepas dari tangannya. Lalu merebutnya.

" Hah…sepertinya obat yang kau berikan padaku belum bereaksi seperti seharusnya. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat. Dia mengarahkan pisau itu kehadapan Ariel.

" Cepat katakan dimana teman-temanku ! Kali ini aku yang akan bertindak keras padamu. "

" Aku tak tahu ! "

" Bohong ! Cepat katakan ! " Chanyeol terus mendesak Ariel.

" Aku tak tahu anak laki-laki yang satunya. Yang kutahu hanyalah anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan manis seperti gadis itu. Saudariku membawanya ke Scuroland. " Jawab Ariel.

 _Laki-laki yang dimaksud Ariel pasti Luhan._

" Dimana tempat itu- " Sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Ariel sudah menendang tongkat yang dia pakai untuk membantunya berjalan. Chanyeol pun terjatuh. Tapi dia tak ingin berakhir begitu saja. Dia pun menusukkan pisau ditangannya ke kedua kaki Ariel sehingga dia tak dapat bergerak lagi.

" Kau jahat, Pangeran ! " Ariel merintih kesakitan.

" Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja. " Ucap Chanyeol. Lalu tubuh Chanyeol kembali terasa lemas, kepalanya pusing dan dia mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi.

" Pelayan ! Penjaga ! Uhuk ! Cepat kemari! Uhuk ! " Chanyeol berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk meminta pertolongan dari para pelayan dan juga para penjaga.

Sang kepala pelayan datang bersama para penjaga. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Darah bercucuran di lantai kamar itu, dan darah tersebut adalah darah yang mengalir dari kedua kaki Ariel yang terluka parah akibat tusukan pisau yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol sedang tergeletak lemas di lantai sambil memegangi tenggorokkan dan kepalanya.

" Apa yang terjadi disini, tuan muda ? " Tanya si kepala pelayan sambil membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

" Dia meracuniku, dan mencoba membunuhku. Jadi aku memberikan hukuman padanya. Aku mohon, penjarakan dia ! Dan tolong bawakan penawar racun untukku ! " Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang mulai pucat.

" Baiklah. "

Kepala pelayan meminta bawahannya untuk membuat ramuan penawar racun untuk Chanyeol, sedangkan dirinya membantu Chanyeol untuk memuntahkan semua makanan yang mengandung racun tersebut agar racunnya tidak bereaksi keseluruh tubuhnya. Ariel pun kini telah dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah setelah pendarahan di kakinya dihentikan dan lukanya dibalut dengan kain terlebih dahulu.

" Bagaimana keadaan anda, tuan muda ? " Tanya sang kepala pelayan.

" Sudah membaik. Beruntung racun itu tidak mematikan, hanya membuat tubuh lemas saja. "

" Syukurlah. Aku tak menyangka dia adalah gadis yang jahat. "

" Ya, aku juga begitu. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pahit terhadap kebodohannya yang dengan mudah terpengaruh oleh hal menyilaukan di tempat misterius itu.

" Ehm, pelayan ? "

" Iya, tuan muda ? "

" Bisakah kalian persiapkan kuda untukku ? Sepertinya aku harus pergi hari ini juga. Dan aku minta sebuah peta menuju Scuroland juga. "

" Apa anda yakin akan pergi dengan kondisi anda yang seperti ini ? " Tanya si kepala pelayan.

" Aku sudah membaik, tak perlu khawatir. " Jawab Chanyeol. Sang kepala pelayan tersebut pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar istana menuju ke halaman depan istana. Disana sudah ada seekor kuda yang membawa kantong-kantong perbekalan untuk Chanyeol di belakangnya. Chanyeol mendekatinya, mengelusnya dan memberikannya sebuah apel, agar kuda itu menurut padanya.

" Kau akan menjadi sahabatku selama perjalanan nanti, Dobi. " Chanyeol berbisik padanya.

" Tuan muda, ini peta untukmu. " Kepala pelayan memberikan peta kepada Chanyeol.

" Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, apa nama tempat ini ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Løgnland, tuan muda. Kau harus berhati-hati di Scuroland nanti. Kau mungkin akan menemukan banyak hutan disna, dan kau harus menjauhi tempat yang bernama Malvagio Forest. Hutan itu sangat berbahaya. "

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku harus berangkat. " Kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha naik ke kuda yang barusaja dia beri nama Dobi itu. Dia masih merasa kesulitan menaiki Dobi karena kakinya yang masih terasa sakit itu.

" Terimakasih atas segalanya yang kalian lakukan padaku selama ini. Kalau keluarga kerajaan kembali nanti, sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada mereka. Aku menyimpan jam tanganku di meja di kamar, tolong berikan itu kepada Pangeran kalian, semoga itu dapat bermanfaat untuknya. " Ucap Chanyeol, sang kepala pelayan tersenyum dan memberinya hormat. Begitu juga dengan para penjaga dan pelayan yang lainnya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan kerajaan Løgnland menuju ke Scuroland. Tempat dimana Luhan berada.

 **( BS : Evanescence – Lost in Paradise )**

 _Seindah apa pun tempat ini, aku harus meninggalkannya. Dan berjanji, tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat ini.  
Ini pertama kalinya aku melukai orang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi aku cepat menyadari, dia bukan seseorang yang harusnya kucintai. Mencintainya hanya membuatku semakin lama terjebak di tempat ini.  
Aku masih belum mengetahui tempat apa ini, aku masih belum mempercayai semua hal yang ada disini sepenuhnya. Karena tempat ini tak masuk akal.  
Entah apa yang akan aku temui lagi di perjalananku nanti. Manusia serigala, Unicorn, mungkin hal tak masuk akal lainnya.  
Yang jelas, sekarang ini, aku akan menemukanmu.  
Aku berjanji…. Luhan._

* * *

Woaaaaaaaaa what a long chapter xD hahaha author gak nyangka ada adegan tusuk-menusuk(?) Dan author jadi sebel sama si si Ariel itu omaigat Pangeran Chanyeol wkwkwk

Pada penasaran ga ? Lanjut ga ? wkwkwk

Berikan author semangat dengan review kalian ya..menurut kalian udah ngena belum fantasy sama adventure nya, karena author masih ngerasa banyak kekurangan banget nih ^^ biar author bisa terus semangat update sebelum masuk kuliah. Author gak tau apa nasib cerita ini kalo udah masuk kuliah nanti T_T terbengkalai, terlupakan, tertinggal, mungkin(?)

Ohiya, btw. Author baru bisa update sekarang karena kemaren2 sibuk nonton BL movie hahaha. Buat para fujo yang belum nonton dan doyan nonton BL movie, author rekomen film The Way He Looks, Dream Boy, sama Northsea Texas. Itu film bule sih, tapi mereka bukan om-om berotot yang anuan di gym kok T_T mereka remaja-remaja manis makannya author suka wkwkwk /abaikan

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang setia membaca dan me-review cerita ini, tak tahu apa jadinya author tanpa kalian/? Salam hormat yang sedalam-dalamnya dari author {} muah :*

 _ **" I write to give myself strength.**_

 _ **I write to be the character that I am not.**_

 _ **I write to explore all the things I'm afraid of. "**_

 _ **( Joss Whedon )**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISORDER FAIRY TALE**

Maincast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Tao

Pairing : HanHun, KrisTao, and many more(?)

Disclaimer : Di dalam cerita ini terdapat cerita terkenal karya Hans Christian Andersen dan Giambattista Basile, dan saya mengemasnya dengan cerita fiksi tentang anak EXO, tanpa bermaksud menyalahgunakan kisah originalnya. Hanya mengadaptasinya. After all, is just a fiction. What you must believed is the original story. Cast-nya bukan milik saya, tapi milik tuhan dan milik Tuan Andersen dan Basile.

Note : Chapter ini akan mencamtumkan sebuah backsound, hanya untuk membantu mendalami setiap adegan yang disampaikan. The song is **Bruno Mars - Talking to the moon**

Enjoy, hope you like it ^^

* * *

Suara burung yang berterbangan dari pohon ke pohon terdengar sangat merdu dan menyejukkan hati, begitu juga dengan suara aliran sungai yang jernih itu, seperti menemani kesunyian yang menyelimuti perasaan anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan berparas manis itu. Dia sedang duduk di pinggir sungai yang telah membawa tubuh mungilnya ke tempat asing itu. Dia merasa sedikit frustasi karena tak tahu harus pergi kemana, dan ada dimana. Dia kehilangan teman-temannya, dan juga kehilangan arah. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan di hutan misterius itu.

Keadannya sangat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya pucat karena kedinginan, dan juga kelaparan. Dia juga telah kehilangan cahaya di wajahnya. Dulu dia selalu terlihat bercahaya dan ceria, tapi kini, dia tak bisa apa-apa tanpa kehadiran sahabat karibnya, Sehun.

" Hah…aku lelah, frustasi, dan ketakutan. Ada dimana aku sekarang ? " Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memegangi kepalanya.

Seekor burung kecil hinggap di tangan Luhan. Burung itu menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya, dan Luhan tersenyum padanya sambil mengelus tubuh mungilnya.

" Hai, burung kecil. " Ucap Luhan, tapi burung itu tak menjawabnya dan hanya terus menatapnya. Luhan merasa semakin frustasi karena baru saja mengajak seekor burung berbicara. Tentu saja dia tak mengerti dengan perkataan Luhan.

Lalu tiba-tiba burung kecil itu terbang pergi saat mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan. Luhan juga dapat mendengarnya, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara orang yang sedang melewati rindangnya daun pepohonan di hutan itu. Luhan berdiri dan menatap kearah suara itu berasal. Dia ketakutan, karena bisa saja itu adalah seekor binatang buas yang akan memakannya, atau seorang pemburu yang akan menculiknya dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang budak.

Perlahan, Luhan pun mulai melihat bayangan seorang manusia yang muncul dari balik rindangnya pepohonan. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Luhan, dan semakin membuat Luhan ketakutan.

" S-siapa disana ? " Tanya Luhan, tapi orang itu tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya terus berjalan mendekati Luhan, sampai akhirnya Luhan dapat melihatnya menampakan dirinya.

Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 50 tahun berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan memegang dua buah ember ditangannya. Dia menatap Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai keujung kaki, dirinya terlihat heran melihat wajah dan juga penampilan Luhan yang terlihat berbeda dan asing.

" Apa kau tersesat, anak muda ? " Tanya laki-laki tua itu, dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. " Tapi kau tidak berasal dari kedalaman hutan yang berada di seberang sungai itu, kan ?" Tanyanya lagi, dan kali ini Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati sungai dan mengisi penuh kedua embernya dengan air sungai yang jernih itu. Lalu dia kembali menatap Luhan. Dia menyadari keadaan tubuh Luhan yang sedang tidak baik, dan dia juga terlihat kelaparan.

" Kau ingin ikut kerumahku ? Anak gadisku sore ini membuat telur dan kentang goreng yang rasanya enak sekali, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Kau mau ? " Ajaknya. Dan Luhan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, ayo ! " Ucap laki-laki itu sambil berjalan di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan mengikuti laki-laki itu berjalan keluar dari hutan menuju ke pemukiman penduduk. Luhan dapat melihat ada beberapa rumah kecil disana yang dikelilingi ladang gandum yang luas . Setiap rumahnya memiliki kebun jagung, strawberry dan juga peternakan. Pemukiman itu terlihat sangat jauh dari keramaian, tapi suasananya membuat Luhan langsung merasa nyaman berada disana.

Laki-laki itu mengajak Luhan masuk kerumahnya, dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu. Kemudian laki-laki itu memanggil kedua anak gadisnya yang sedang bekerja di kebun strawberry mereka. Kedua gadis itu terkejut melihat keberadaan Luhan yang terasa seperti sebuah anugerah, karena siapapun akan merasa senang saat rumahnya didatangi oleh seorang laki-laki yang tampan seperti Luhan.

" Namaku Cola Aniello, dan mereka ini anak-anak gadisku. " Ucap laki-laki itu.

" Aku Rose. " Ucap salah satu gadis yang memakai gaun merah sambil meletakkan segelas susu untuk Luhan di meja.

" Dan aku adik Rose, namaku Pink. " Ucap gadis lainnya yang memakai gaun berwarna merah muda sambil meletakkan sepiring telur dan kentang goreng untuk Luhan. Kedua gadis itu memiliki paras yang cantik, keduanya memiliki ciri khas tersendiri, membuat Luhan sedikit kagum pada mereka.

" Terimakasih banyak. Namaku Luhan, aku datang dari timur. Aku tersesat di hutan karena aku mengalami kecelakaan saat berlayar. Dan arus membawaku hingga ke sungai. " Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pada mereka bertiga.

" Astaga, kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Ehm, silahkan dinikmati hidangannya, kami harus kembali bekerja. " Ucap Rose yang kemudian kembali ke perkebunan bersama adiknya, Pink.

Cola duduk dihadapan Luhan, dia terus tersenyum melihat Luhan yang dengan semangat menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan Rose dan Pink itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa senang karena kedatangan seorang anak laki-laki. Karena sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki. Hidup sebagai orang tua tunggal bersama kedua orang putri membuatnya mengharapkan seorang anak laki-laki yang bisa membantunya mengelola semua perkebunan dan peternakan miliknya. Di usianya yang sudah berkepala lima itu, Cola tidak ingin membebani kedua putrinya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan ayahnya. Dia juga ingin melihat kedua putrinya disunting oleh seorang pria yang mencintai mereka, dan bukan menghabiskan waktu mereka di kebun ayahnya. Jadi Cola membutuhkan anak laki-laki untuk menemaninya.

" Peternakan, ladang, dan perkebunan ini...milikmu ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Ya, semua yang mengelilingi rumah kami adalah milik kami. Tapi yang berada diluar pagar kami, tentu saja bukan milik kami. " Jawab Cola.

" Keren sekali. Aku tak menyangka aku dapat merasakan suasana peternakan di Florida seperti ini. " Kata Luhan sambil memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela.

" Ehm…tapi ini bukan Florida, Lu. " Ucap Cola.

" Bukan Florida ? Lalu tempat apa ini ? Texas ? " Luhan tak dapat menebak nama tempat begitu saja, tapi yang dia tahu ada banyak wilayah peternakan dan perkebunan di USA. Dan karena pemberhentian terakhir di perjalanan mereka adalah di Florida, jadi Luhan pikir dirinya sedang berada di wilayah USA.

" Bukan keduanya, Lu. Kau sekarang berada di Scuroland. Tak ada tempat bernama Florida atau Texas disini. " Jawab Cola, yang juga merasa kebingungan karena tak pernah mendengar nama tempat yang disebutkan Luhan itu. " Sepertinya kau berada jauh sekali dari rumahmu. Kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara kalau kau mau. "

" T-tapi aku harus pulang. Aku tak tahu tempat apa ini. "

" Kalau begitu, kau tinggal disini sampai kau menemukan jalan pulang. " Cola terus bersikeras menawarkan tempat tinggalnya yang sederhana itu untuk Luhan tempati.

" Apa…tidak apa-apa aku tinggal disini ? " Tanya Luhan yang masih ragu.

" Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menerimu dengan senang hati disini seperti anakku sendiri." Jawab Cola.

" Baiklah. Tapi, aku harus bekerja di peternakanmu sebagai balasan dari kebaikanmu. " Ucap Luhan, dan Cola pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Betapa senang hati Cola karena dia memiliki seseorang yang dapat dia anggap seperti anak laki-lakinya itu. Luhan juga merasa senang karena dapat menemukan orang yang mau berbaik hati padanya. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika dia tidak bertemu Cola, mungkin dia akan mati kelaparan, atau mati dimakan binatang buas di hutan itu. Walau dia tak tahu apa dan dimana itu Scuroland, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki seseorang yang-mungkin-bisa dia percaya disini.

" Oh iya, Cola. Saat kau bertanya padaku di hutan, kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang tempat yang berada di seberang sungai itu. Memangnya di tempat itu ada apa ? " Tanya Luhan.

Cola terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Dia menghela nafas yang panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

" Kau adalah orang baru disini, jadi aku harus mengatakan yang selengkapnya padamu." Jawabnya.

" Penduduk disini sering pergi kehutan itu untuk mencari kayu bakar dan mengambil air di sungai untuk memandikan ternak. Tapi, tak boleh ada siapapun yang pergi melewati sungai itu. Karena sungai itu merupakan batas dari hutan Ognuno dan Malvagio. Hutan yang boleh didatangi para penduduk adalah hutan Ognuno, sedangkan hutan Malvagio, tidak boleh kita datangi. Karena hutan itu milik para Ogre, bukan para manusia.

Raja kami telah membuat kesepakatan dengan para Ogre, agar mereka tidak menganggu para penduduk, yaitu dengan memberikan sebuah wilayah untuk mereka. Dengan begitu, manusia dan Ogre berjanji untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki mereka di wilayah yang bukan milik mereka. Siapapun yang melanggarnya, akan dihukum. " Cola menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci kepada Luhan. Dan Luhan memahaminya. Hanya saja, Luhan tak menyangka bahwa Cola akan menyebutkan sesuatu seperti Ogre. Karena Luhan tak percaya dengan keberadaan Ogre, yang dia tahu Ogre hanya ada di dalam film Shrek, tak lebih.

" Kau belum pernah bertemu Ogre sebelumnya, bukan ? " Tanya Cola yang dapat membaca ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Luhan.

" Belum, aku bahkan tak tahu makhluk itu benar-benar ada. " Jawab Luhan sambil tertawa.

" Haha..aku yakin kau pasti berharap tak ingin bertemu dengan mereka. "

" Apa mereka sangat menyeramkan ? " Luhan mulai penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan yang dia dan Cola bahas.

" Yah, mereka itu seperti bayi raksasa berbadan besar dan memakai popok. Wajah mereka seperti orang bodoh, tak ada yang istimewa dari mereka. Hanya badan besar dan kekuatannya yang mampu membunuh manusia. " Jawab Cola.

" Hahaha..baiklah. " Luhan merasa bahwa pembicaraannya dan Cola malah membuat sosok Ogre terdengar lucu dan tak menyeramkan .

" Oh, iya. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Aku akan membawakan pakaian bersih, setelah itu kau bisa tidur di sofa besar itu. Tak apa-apa kan kalau itu hanya sekedar sofa ? Karena aku tak punya ruangan tersisa dirumah yang kecil ini. "

" Tak apa-apa. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. "

" Baiklah. "

Cola pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian bersih yang pas untuk Luhan. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Cola, Luhan pun berbaring di sofa besar yang terletak di ruang utama rumah Cola. Tidak terlalu empuk, memang. Tapi setidaknya tempat itu dapat menjadi tempat istirahat Luhan selama berada disini.

 _Scuroland, hutan Ognuno, hutan Malvagio. Dan Ogre. Mungkin dengan tertidur, aku akan terbebas dari mimpi ini saat terbangun nanti._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Luhan ! "_

" _Nae Sehuna ? "_

" _Luhan ! "_

" _Waeyo ? Aku sudah menjawab panggilanmu, kan ? "_

" Luhan ! " Rose memanggil nama Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan dia tak juga bangun.

" Luhan… ini sudah pagi ! " Ucapnya lagi, dan kali ini Luhan berhasil membuka matanya. Dia melihat Rose sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum padanya. " Selamat pagi, pretty boy. " Katanya kemudian.

" Pagi, Rose. " Kata Luhan sambil membalas senyuman Rose yang manis itu.

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu aku merasa Sehun yang membangunkanku. Tapi saat terbangun, aku masih berada di tempat tak kukenal ini. Ternyata tempat ini memang nyata._

" Dimeja makan sudah ada roti untuk sarapanmu. Setelah itu kau akan bekerja bersama kami. Kau akan membantuku memandikan kuda milik ayah. " Ucap Pink sambil merapikan sofa tempat Luhan tertidur tadi.

Setelah mencuci muka dan memakan roti miliknya, Luhan pergi ke kandang kuda yang terletak beberapa meter di sebelah kanan rumah. Pink mengeluarkan dua ekor kuda dari kandang dan mengikatkan keduanya secara berjauhan di sebuah pohon.

" Ini pertama kali kau melakukannya ? " Tanya Pink, dan Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya. " Hm..oke, kita mulai saja. Aku akan menyiramkan air dan kau yang akan menyikat tubuhnya. Jangan terlalu kencang menyikatnya, oke. ? "

" Baiklah." Jawab Luhan.

Luhan awalnya merasa aneh dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi ternyata memandikan seekor kuda tak sesulit yang dia kira. Apalagi kalau dikerjakan dengan senang hati bersama gadis secantik Pink. Pekerjaan berat itu terasa menyenangkan untuknya.

Setelah memandikan kedua kuda milik Cola, Luhan dan Pink pergi ke kandang sapi yang letaknya bersebalahan dengan kandang kuda. Kali ini Luhan diminta Pink untuk memeras susu sapi-sapi itu. Tapi karena Luhan tidak berpengalaman, pada akhirnya Pink dan Rose yang melakukannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya ditugaskan untuk memberikan sapi-sapi itu rumput untuk mereka makan.

Ketika ketiga orang itu sibuk dengan perkejaan mereka, tiba-tiba ada seorang Pangeran menunggangi seekor kuda putih melewati kediaman Cola. Bersama dua orang pengawalnya, dia memang seringkali berkeliling ke pemukiman penduduk untuk menyapa mereka semua.

" Hari yang baik keluarga Cola. Hari yang baik, Rose, Pink. " Ucapnya saat melihat kedua kakak beradik itu sedang bekerja di peternakan mereka. Tapi sang Pangeran melihat ada orang lain bersama dengan mereka, orang yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Jadi dia pun berhenti di depan rumah Cola dan bertanya pada kakak beradik itu.

" Siapakah nama…si manis yang satu itu ? " Tanyanya.

" Namanya Luhan, Pangeran. Dia sedang tinggal di rumah kita karena dia sedang berada jauh dari rumahnya. Dan dia, seorang laki-laki. " Jawab Rose sambil sedikit menegaskan kata _laki-laki_ dalam perkataannya. Karena dia dapat menebak kalau sang Pangeran mengira Luhan adalah seorang gadis saat dia berkata-si manis-tadi.

" Oh, maafkan aku. Aku kira kau seorang gadis. Hari yang baik, Luhan. " Ucap sang Pangeran kemudian.

" Hari yang baik, tuan. " Luhan membalas salamnya.

Sang Pangeran tersenyum pada Luhan, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke kota. Luhan sebenarnya tak suka kalau dirinya disebut seperti seorang gadis, tapi dia tak bisa marah atau melakukan apapun. Karena katanya dia adalah seorang Pangeran, dan Luhan tak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau dia bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Rose sedang berdiam diri dikamarnya dan sama sekali tak keluar dari sana. Akhirnya Cola meminta Pink untuk memanggil anak sulungnya itu untuk makan malam bersama dengan mereka.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Rose ? Ayah memintamu keluar dari sini. " Ucap Pink.

" Aku sedang kesal, adikku. Aku….aku berharap Luhan cepat pergi dari tempat ini. " Rose terlihat sedang kesal, tapi Pink tak mengerti kenapa dia meminta Luhan cepat pergi dari rumah mereka.

" Kenapa begitu ? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa menganggapnya sebagai saudara kita ? Keberadaannya akan melengkapi keluarga kita, bukan ?" Tanya Pink pada kakaknya.

" Tidak ! Dia memang berguna untuk keluarga kita, terutama untuk Ayah. Tapi dia akan menghancurkan mimpiku, mimpi kita. Apa kau tak melihat tatapan Pangeran padanya tadi pagi ?"

" Ya aku melihatnya, tapi Pangeran tak mungkin menyukai seorang laki-laki, bukan ? Sudah jelas dia akan memilihmu dibandingkan Luhan. " Ucap Pink yang merasa kalau perkataan kakaknya sedikit tak masuk akal, karena yang dia tahu Luhan adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Jadi tak mungkin Pangeran jatuh cinta padanya.

" Tidak, Pink ! Kau tak mengerti, kau tak mengerti tatapan orang yang jatuh cinta. Dia ancaman, dia yang akan menjauhkan diri kita dari indahnya bangunan istana. " Rose masih teguh pada pendapatnya mengenai Luhan. Memang sudah lama Rose menyukai sang Pangeran dan berharap kalau suatu saat nanti akan menikahinya dan membawa keluarganya ke istana.

" Rose ! Pink ! Ayo cepat keluar dan kita makan malam bersama ! " Cola memanggil kedua anaknya agar keluar dari kamar mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar mereka dan duduk bersama Ayah mereka dan juga Luhan di meja makan.

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali ? " Tanya Cola.

" Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. " Jawab Rose. Dan kemudian mereka berempat menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka dengan tenang dan dalam diam. Sampai Pink memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, Ayah ? Kenapa kau tidak ada di peternakan ? " Tanyanya.

" Aku pergi bekerja di sebuah toko di kota, membantu seorang wanita disana. Dia kehilangan pekerjanya, jadi Ayah membantunya. Memangnya ada apa, anakku?" Cola kembali bertanya pada Pink.

" Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. " Jawab Pink.

Saat itu, Rose tersenyum. Dia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang menurutnya tepat untuk membuat Luhan menjauh dari rumah mereka. Yah, setidaknya Pangeran tidak akan melihat Luhan lagi dirumah mereka setiap pagi.

" Ayah ! " Rose memanggil Cola.

" Iya, anakku ? " Tanya Cola.

" Bagaimana kalau Luhan saja yang bekerja di toko itu ? Aku yakin dia lebih membutuhkan banyak uang untuk kepulangannya, dengan begitu Ayah masih bisa mengatur peternakan ini, Ayah. " Jawab Rose.

" Hm, ide bagus. Tapi, apa kau mau melakukannya, Luhan ? " Cola bertanya pada Luhan.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang harus cepat mendapatkan uang agar bisa pulang kerumah." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

" Yah, kalau begitu besok aku akan mengantarmu ke kota. " Ucap Cola, Luhan pun kembali tersenyum pada Cola.

Luhan tak ingin banyak bicara dan menolak ide itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya dia pulang kerumahnya. Kalaupun harus kerja berat, dia akan tetap melakukannya agar bisa pergi dari tempat itu dan menemukan teman-temannya.

 _Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku bekerja di sana, lagipula aku tak bisa terus-menerus merepotkan keluarga Cola. Dia sudah memiliki dia anak gadis yang harus diberi makan, tapi kini Cola harus memberiku makan juga. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban untuk keluarga ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi itu, Luhan dan Cola sudah berangkat ke kota. Dan seperti biasa, sang Pangeran tampan yang dicintai Rose, melewati rumah mereka sambil menunggangi kuda putihnya. Dia melihat Rose dan Pink sedang memetik strawberry di kebun mereka, tapi dia tak melihat Luhan, orang yang baru dia temui kemarin tapi membuatnya ingin menemuinya lagi itu.

" Hari yang baik keluarga Cola. Hari yang baik, Rose, Pink. " Ucapnya pada kedua kakak beradik itu. Rose yang bahagia melihat kedatangan sang Pangeran pun langsung membalas salamnya dengan semangat.

" Hari yang baik, Pangeran. " Jawabnya.

" Dimana anak laki-laki yang bernama Luhan itu ? " Tanya sang Pangeran.

" Dia sudah tak ada disini, Pangeran. Dia sudah bekerja di tempat lain. " Jawab Rose, yang sedikit merasa kecewa karena sang Pangeran menanyakan tentang Luhan. Dan bukan menanyakan tentang dirinya.

" Oh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, selamat bekerja. " Ucap sang Pangeran yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cola.

Sang Pangeran merasa kehilangan, dia tak lagi dapat melihat wajah yang menurutnya tak biasa itu. Tak masuk akal, memang. Karena Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi sang Pangeran belum pernah melihat kecantikan seperti yang dimiliki oleh Luhan. Di matanya, kecantikan seperti inilah yang dia nanti selama ini. Kecantikan yang tak dimiliki oleh gadis mana pun di kotanya.

Sang Pangeran ingin sekali melihat wajah Luhan, jadi dia memerintahkan beberapa pengawal kerajaan untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Karena Rose sepertinya tak ingin mengatakan kemana Luhan pergi. Dia terus mencari dan mencari keberadaan orang yang dikasihina itu. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar sebuah kabar dari salah satu pengawalnya, bahwa ada seorang anak laki-laki dari timur sedang bekerja di sebuah toko roti. Dan sang pangeran yakin bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah Luhan.

Saat itu Luhan sedang bekerja , dia membantu sang pemilik toko membuat roti. Pekerjaan yang sulit, tapi Luhan dengan senang hati mmengerjakannya. Karena hanya dengan itulah dia bertahan hidup di tempat yang tak dikenalnya ini.

" Hari yang baik. Hari yang baik, Luhan. " Tiba-tiba sang Pangeran menunggangi kuda melewati toko roti itu. Luhan terkejut karena ternyata dia masih bisa mengingat namanya dan masih mengenalinya.

" Oh, hari yang baik juga, tuan. " Jawab Luhan. Dan sang Pangeran pun turun dari kudanya dan mendekati toko roti tempat Luhan bekerja itu.

" Apa yang sedang kau buat itu ? " Tanya si Pangeran pada Luhan.

" Roti. " Jawab Luhan.

" Pasti sulit melakukannya, tapi kau terlihat mahir. " Ucap si Pangeran itu, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum padanya. Sang Pangeran terus memperhatikan Luhan, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat membuat adonan roti. Lalu secara perlahan dia menyentuh tangan Luhan.

" Tanganmu lembut. " Ucapnya. Luhan yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan sang Pangeran pun menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan si Pangeran, dan menatapnya dengan kesal. " Hah…ternyata kau pemalu juga. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi, Lu. "

Sang Pangeran pergi meninggalkan toko roti tempat Luhan bekerja, dan dia meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang terdiam, karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan perlakuan Pangeran padanya. Sebuah hal yang tak biasa, dan itu membuat Luhan menjadi lebih waspada lagi.

 _Dia pikir apa yang dia lakukan itu ? Orang itu membuatku takut. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Karena aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang orang-orang yang ada di tempat ini. Hah, dasar aneh…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Matahari baru saja menampakan dirinya, mencoba menerangi langit pagi yang masih diselimuti oleh kabut. Orang-orang di kota memulai aktivitas mereka di pagi ini dengan senyuman dan hati yang senang. Tapi ada hal tak biasa yang dilihat oleh penduduk kota pagi itu. Kali ini Pangeran yang mereka hormati karena kebaikan hatinya dan keramahannya itu telah mengelilingi kota lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dengan senyumannya yang khas, dia terus mengatakan _hari yang baik_ kepada semua orang yang dia temui.

Tak ada yang tahu apa alasan sang Pangeran melakukan semua hal itu kali ini, yang mereka tahu hanyalah dia-sang Pangeran-adalah orang yang baik hati, jadi melihatnya melakukan hal itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan juga bagi para penduduk. Tapi nyatanya, ada alasan tertentu kenapa Pangeran pergi keluar dari istananya pagi-pagi sekali. Yaitu, dia-sang Pangeran-ingin pergi ke toko roti dan menjalankan sebuah rencana kecil yang ada di kepalanya.

Kebetulan saat itu Luhan sedang pergi keluar untuk mengantar beberapa roti ke rumah seseorang. Jadi, sang Pangeran yang kali ini pergi tanpa pegawalnya, dapat leluasa berbicara pada sang pemilik toko.

" Bibi, kau tahu siapa aku dan kekuatan apa yang aku miliki. Jadi, ini hanya antara kita saja. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, dan dengan begitu aku akan memberikan apapun yang menjadi keinginanmu. " Ucap sang Pangeran pada pemilik toko itu.

" Jika aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk melayanimu, Pangeran. Aku akan lakukan apa yang kau perintahkan padaku. " Jawab si pemilik toko.

" Aku tak meminta apa pun darimu. Tapi, izinkanlah aku menemui Luhan. " Ucap sang Pangeran.

" Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Pergilah ke gudang untuk bersembunyi ! Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Luhan datang kepadamu. "

Mendengar hal itu, tanpa buang-buang waktu Pangeran pun pergi ke gudang yang berada di belakang toko untuk bersembunyi. Dan ketika Luhan kembali ke toko, si pemilik toko itu mencoba membuat Luhan pergi ke gudang agar dia dapat memenuhi keinginan sang Pangeran.

" Luhan, aku meminta padamu, tolong pergi ke gudang dan ambilkan mentega untukku. " Dan Luhan pun pergi, sesuai dengan perintah dari si pemilik toko. Tapi ketika dia pergi ke gudang, dia melihat ada hal yang mencurigakan disana. Jadi dia mengambil mentega dan segera pergi meninggalkan gudang itu, meninggalkan sang Pangeran yang penuh dengan rasa kecewa.

Ketika si pemilik toko melihat Luhan berlari dengan cepat saat keluar dari gudang, dia menyadari bahwa rencananya telah gagal. Jadi dia memikirkan sebuah cara lain untuk membuat Luhan kembali ke gudang tersebut. " Luhan, aku meminta padamu, tolong pergi ke gudang dan ambilkan penggiling adonan untukku. " Ucap si pemilik toko.

Luhan pun berlari ke gudang untuk mengambil penggiling adonan, dan kali ini Pangeran sudah menunggunya di balik pintu sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah menarik tangan Luhan dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Tapi Luhan tak ingin terjebak dengan permainan konyol mereka. Dia pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Pangeran dan kembali berlari keluar dari gudang dengan penggiling adonan di tangannya. Melihat hal itu, si pemilik toko kembali membuat Luhan kembali ke gudang itu.

" Luhan, aku meminta padamu, jika kau tidak pergi ke gudang dan mengambilkan sebuah gunting untukku, aku akan membuatmu berhenti bekerja dari tempat ini. " Ucapnya.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Luhan kembali ke gudang itu. Dan sang Pangeran menjadi lebih berbahaya kali ini. Saat Luhan datang ke gudang, dia kembali menarik tangan Luhan dan menutup pintu gudang tersebut agar Luhan tidak lolos begitu saja darinya. Tapi Luhan pun tidak bodoh, dia tak ingin diperlakukan seenaknya oleh orang mesum seperti si Pangeran. Jadi dia mengambil sebuah gunting yang terletak di salah satu lemari disana dan melukai Pangeran yang terus memegang erat tangan Luhan.

Tetesan darah segar mengalir dari telinga sang Pangeran, kedua tangannya kini melepaskan tangan Luhan dan sibuk memegangi telinganya yang kesakitan. Melihat kesempatan ini, Luhan pun mendorong tubuh sang Pangeran dan berlari keluar dari gudang itu. Kemudian dia menghampiri si pemilik toko dan memberikan gunting yang dimintanya yang sudah ternodai oleh darah itu.

" Ambil itu, Bibi ! Dan sekarang kau tak perlu repot-repot memberhentikanku dari tempat ini. Karena aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini. " Dengan begitu, Luhan pergi meninggalkan toko itu. Meninggalkan si pemilik toko dan Pangeran yang telah kehilangan salah satu telinganya.

 _Sungguh aku tak percaya akan terlibat hal bodoh seperti ini. Tempat apa ini ? Aku sudah tak tahan berada di tempat ini. Aku harus pergi._

Luhan kembali ke rumah Cola, membawa segenap perasaan takut dari apa yang telah dia alami saat jauh dari rumah itu. Dia menemui Cola, mengatakan padanya kalau dia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Cola tak ingin Luhan pergi secepat itu, dia ingin Luhan tetap tinggal selama beberapa hari lagi di rumahnya.

" Aku tak aman berada disini, dan aku tak ingin menghancurkan keluargamu karena kehadiranku disini. " Kata Luhan. Dia tak ingin setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Pangeran membuat keluarga Cola terlibat atas kesalahannya.

" Tinggalah beberapa hari lagi, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang terjadi selama kau berada dirumah kami. Kau aman berada disini. " Ucap Cola. Luhan tak bisa membiarkan orang lain dalam masalah karenanya, tapi dia juga tak bisa melihat orang lain sedih atas kepergiannya. Jadi mau tak mau, dia melakukan hal yang diminta Cola.

" Yasudah, lagipula aku masih harus membalas kebaikanmu disini. " Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah Cola selama dua atau tiga hari lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan kembali menjalani hari-harinya di peternakan milik Cola bersama Rose dan Pink. Tanpa menyadari kalau Rose, sebenarnya merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Sang Pangeran kembali melewati kediaman keluarga Cola untuk menyapa mereka dan juga untuk melihat Luhan. Dia tak peduli dengan apa yang telah lakukan padanya, yang dia inginkan hanyalah memiliki Luhan.

" Hari yang baik keluarga Cola. Hari yang baik, Rose, Pink, dan Luhan. " Ucapnya. Tapi kali ini tak ada yang menjawab salamnya, kecuali Pink, yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan kebencian kakaknya pada Luhan. Dan tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi diantara Pangeran dan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, karena tak ingin melihat ataupun menjawab perkataan orang yang telah melakukan hal tak wajar padanya itu. Dan Rose, terdiam karena dirinya merasa kesal karena Luhan tetap berada disini dan terus membuat Pangeran memperhatikannya. Tapi Pangeran tak peduli, selama dirinya masih bisa melihat wajah Luhan, dia tak peduli walaupun Luhan membencinya dan tak memperdulikannya. Jadi dia akan terus melakukan kebiasaan itu setiap hari.

Sorenya, Rose dan Pink sedang memasak makan malam untuk keluarganya dan juga Luhan. Dan Rose, masih terus memikirkan sebuah rencana agar dapat menyingkirkan Luhan dari tempat itu. Jadi, saat dia sedang mmengolah rempah-rempah untuk masakan mereka, dia berteriak.

" Oh tidak ! Sebentar lagi Ayah pulang dari ladang, dan masakan ini masih belum selesai juga. Andai saja Luhan mau membantu kami membawakan sebuah rempah-rempah untuk kami, masakan ini akan terasa sempurna. " Ucapnya. Luhan yang merasa dirinya dipanggil dan dibutuhnkan pun segera menghampiri Rose di dapur.

" Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk memmbantumu, Rose ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Ya, Luhan. Aku ingin kau mengambil sebuah bumbu rempah-rempah yang hanya tumbuh di hutan Malvagio. " Jawab Rose. Mendengar kata _Malvagio_ membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Karena yang dia tahu, Cola mengatakan kalau hutan itu adalah hutan terlarang yang tak boleh dikunjungi oleh manusia. Tapi kali ini Rose malah ingin membuatnya pergi kesana. " Jangan khawatir, Luhan. Jangan khawatir ! Aku tahu apa yang kau takutkan, tapi kau hanya perlu menyeberangi sungai dan tak jauh dari sana kau akan menemukan tumbuhan itu. Kau tak akan pergi jauh dan bertemu dengan bahaya apa pun disana. " Lanjut Rose-berbohong-pada Luhan.

Luhan tak ingin membuat siapapun kecewa karenanya, jadi dia pun pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tumbuhan yang diminta oleh Rose.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk menyeberangi sungai dan pergi ke hutan Malvagio. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, Rose adalah orang yang dapat ia percayai, jadi dia tetap mau melakukan hal berbahaya itu untuk Rose.

Tak jauh dari sungai, Luhan melihat ada sebuah kebun yang ditumbuhi sebuah tanaman rempah-rempah. Tumbuhan itu persis seperti tumbuhan yang dibicarakanm oleh Rose padanya, jadi dia mendekati kebun itu untuk mengambil beberapa potong tumbuhan untuk dibawanya kembali kerumah keluarga Cola. Dia sama sekali tak mengetahui bahaya apa yang sedang mengancamnya disana.

" Rawwwwrrr...apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kebunku, manusia kecil ? " Sang Ogre, yang saat itu melihat ada seorang manusia yang mencuri di kebunnya datang menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan ketakutan, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Ogre dengan matanya sendiri. Dan ternyata, Ogre memang besar dan menyeramkan, seperti yang Cola katakan padanya. Tapi Luhan, ingin menghadapi Ogre itu dengan pikiran dan hati yang senang. Dia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Ogre itu, dan berharap dirinya akan dimaafkan dan dibebaskan oleh sang Ogre.

" Maafkan aku, tuan Ogre. Seseorang memintaku memasukki hutan ini untuk mengambil tumbuhan yang ternyata berada di kebunmu ini. Aku bukan penduduk di kota ini, jadi aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang tempat ini. Aku sepertinya telah dijebak. " Ucap Luhan pada sang Ogre dengan berani. " Kalau aku tahu tumbuhan dan kebun ini milikmu, aku tak akan mengambilnya. Jadi sekarang, aku berjanji tak akan mencuri darimu. Aku akan pergi dan tak akan pernah datang lagi ke tempat ini. " Lanjutnya.

Sang Ogre yang bertubuh besar dan menyeramkan itu menatap Luhan dengan jeli, dan dia tak melihat ada kebohongan dari wajahnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghukum Luhan, tapi mmembiarkan Luhan bebas dengan sebuah syarat.

" Kalau kau bersedia bekerja di kebunku ini, aku akan membiarkanmu bebas. " Ucap si Ogre itu. Luhan tak memiliki jalan lain, lagipula dia merasa akan aman dari orang jahat seperti si Pangeran itu jika dia berada di hutan yang tak akan didatangi manusia lain ini.

" Baiklah. " Luhan menyanggupi syarat dari Ogre itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama menerangi sunyinya malam di hutan Malvagio yang gelap gulita. Hutan itu memang tidak seperti hutan pada umumnya, hutan Malvagio memiliki malam yang lebih panjang dari hutan lainnya. Dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti hutan itu lebih gelap dari semua tempat lain yang ada di bumi. Menyeramkan, memang. Tapi setidaknya bulan purnama selalu setia menemani hutan itu, walaupun terangnya tak bisa merubah kegelapan yang ada di hutan itu. Dan malah membuat hutan itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

Di langit, bulan purnama terlihat sendirian. Tak ada satupun bintang yang menemaninya, mungkin karena bintang tak ingin dirinya berada di langit hutan Malvagio yang menyeramkan. Jadi mereka membiarkan bulan purnama bekerja sendiri menerangi langit hutan Malvagio. Tapi kini bulan purnama memiliki Luhan, yang sedang memandanginya dari jendela kamar di rumah seorang Ogre tua yang besar, bau, dan menyeramkan. Luhan dan sang bulan purnama saling mengisi rasa kesepian mereka masing-masing.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat langit malam yang sangat sunyi dan gelap. Tapi beruntung, sang bulan purnama yang tak kehilangan keindahannya itu masih dapat menemani segenap rasa sepi dan rindu yang menghantui hati Luhan. Dia merindukan cahaya langit malam di rumahnya, merindukan orang tuanya, merindukan Sehun, merindukan teman-temannya yang lain. Dalam lubuk hatinya dia bertanya, " Apakah nun jauh disana, Appa dan Eomma merindukanku ? Dan apakah yang sedang Sehun dan yang lainnya lakukan saat ini ? "

 **( BS : Bruno Mars- Talking to the moon )**

 _Rasanya, baru kemarin aku belajar berjalan, dengan bantuan Appa dan Umma. Saat aku dapat berjalan, aku berlari keluar rumah dan bertemu dengan Sehun yang saat itu sedang bermain ditemani kedua orang tuanya._ _Rasanya, baru kemarin aku merasakan indahnya masa-masa SMA bersama Kris dan Tao. Saat kami bermain basket bersama dan menjadi sorotan banyak orang-orang di sekolah._ _Rasanya, baru kemarin aku bertemu Chanyeol, pria penuh keceriaan dan semangat yang bergabung denganku saat liburan. Yah, liburan itu..liburan yang sudah lama kuimpikan bersama Sehun.  
_ _Tapi kenapa, kenapa semuanya berakhir dengan konyol seperti ini ? Kecelakaan, perpisahan, dan berakhir di tempat yang-sungguh-aku tak tahu tempat apa ini ?  
_ _Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah terdiam, duduk di balik jendela, sambil berbicara dengan bulan purnama._

Luhan putus asa, dia merasa kalau dunia telah melumpuhkannya secara perlahan. Dengan semua hal yang bahkan tak dia mengerti sedikit pun. Kalau harus memilih, dia lebih memilih mati tenggelam saat kecelakaan itu dibandingkan harus terjebak di tempat yang seperti neraka itu. Walau dia bertemu orang baik seperti Cola, tapi dia tak bisa yakin kalau Cola itu bersungguh-sungguh. Luhan takut kalau ternyata kebaikan Cola hanya akan membuatnya semakin lama berada di tempat itu. Ogre yang dia temui hari ini juga, mungkin memang tak akan menghukumnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia memang sengaja membuat Luhan tinggal di tempatnya sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah memakan Luhan.

 _Demi Tuhan, memikirkannya membuatku semakin frustasi._ Batin Luhan menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Luhan terbangun dengan sebuah kejutan yang menyebalkan. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana, si Pangeran mesum sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri ke lantai saat melihat keberadaan Pangeran yang sedang tersenyum padanya tanpa penyesalan atau apapun.

" Omona ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Aku baru saja sampai untuk mengunjungimu. " Jawab si Pangeran.

Luhan berusaha lari dari kamar itu, tapi ternyata pintu kamar itu terkunci dari luar. Luhan berteriak meminta pertolongan dari sang Ogre pemilik rumah itu, tapi Ogre itu tak menjawabnya. Karena Pangeran sudah melakukan sebuah perjanjian dengan si Ogre tua, persis seperti apa yang terlah dia lakukan di toko roti saat itu. Dia selalu mengatasnamakan jabatan dan kekuasaannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

" Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini ! " Luhan membentak si Pangeran, tapi si Pangeran tak merasa takut sedikit pun dengan gertakan Luhan.

" Tidak akan kulepaskan, sampai kau memberikanku sesuatu. " Ucap si Pangeran.

" A-apa itu ? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ? " Tanya Luhan. Pangeran tersenyum pada Luhan, dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri sebagai sebuah kode.

" Satu ciuman saja, maka aku akan membebaskanmu. " Jawabnya. Luhan panik saat mendengar omong kosong yang keluar dari mulut Pangeran mesum itu.

" Sudah cukup ! Hentikan semua omong kosongmu ini ! " Luhan berteriak lalu mendorong tubuh Pangeran hingga terjatuh, dia mencoba memukul wajahnya yang sudah membuatnya muak. Tapi sang Pangeran yang terkejut dengan keagresifan Luhan pun membalas serangan Luhan. Dia berdiri dan menarik tubuh Luhan, lalu mendorongnya ke tembok.

" Aku tak akan membiarkan kau lari begitu saja ! " Ucapnya sambil terus mendesak Luhan.

Luhan kehabisan akal, gerakannya telah di _block_ oleh Pangeran. Tapi kemudian dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menghantap kepala si Pangeran dengan kepalanya sendiri, sehingga keduanya mengalami pendarahan di dahi mereka. Karena benturan yang dirasakan cukup keras, Luhan dan si Pangeran memegangi kepala mereka yang terasa pusing. Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan, dia melemparkan sebuah vas tanah liat kosong yang berada di meja yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya ke arah si Pangeran. Setelah itu dia mencoba melarikan diri lewat jendela kamar itu.

Si Pangeran menarik kaki Luhan saat dia sedang keluar lewat jendela, tapi kemudian Luhan menendang wajahnya, dan Luhan pun terjatuh. Setelah berhasil bangun, dia tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Dia pun berlari menjauhi rumah Ogre itu, mencoba melarikan diri dan berharap si Pangeran mesum itu tak mengejarnya.

 _Aku harus selamat, aku tak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Sungguh sial nasibku ! Hah...menyebalkan._ Luhan menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati sambil terus berlari menjauhi hutan Malvagio. Tapi tiba-tibam, Luhan menabrak seekor kuda yang sedang ditunggangi oleh seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi seperti layaknya seorang Pangeran sampai tubuhnya terjatuh, lagi. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa orang itu adalah Pangeran mesum yang ingin menangkapnya, tapi ternyata orang itu bukan dia. Kudanya tak berwarna putih seperti milik si Pangeran mesum itu. Tapi orang yang dia temui ini bahkan lebih buruk dari si Pangeran mesum itu.

" Arrrrghhh Omona ! Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini ? Apalagi sekarang ? Seorang Pangeran yang merupakan kloning dari Chanyeol ? Dunia memang sudah gila, arghhh... " Luhan kembali menggerutu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya ingin dia pecahkan saja.

" Hei hei ! Kau Luhan ? Kau benar-benar Luhan ? " Pria berkuda itu malah bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan berdiri dan menatap wajah orang itu dengan penuh kecurigaan. Tapi orang itu malah tersenyum padanya dengan sebuah senyuman khas Chanyeol.

" Kau, Chanyeol ? "

" Nae, Luhan ! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu ! Aku berhasil menemukanmu ! " Chanyeol turun dari kudanya dan memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

" T-tunggu ! Tapi, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti...itu ? " Tanya Luhan yang heran melihat keadaan temannya yang-sepertinya-lebih beruntung darinya.

" Ceritanya panjang ! Sekarang lebih baik kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau berada di hutan ini ? Aku saja baru sada kalau aku tersesat di hutan Malvagio yang-katanya-menyeramkan. " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Ceritaku juga panjang, Yeol. Sekarang, lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Sebelum ada bahaya mengancam nyawa kita. " Kata Luhan. Tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi Chanyeol pun naik ke kudanya, dan Luhan ikut naik dan duduk di belakang Chanyeol.

" Leggo, Dobi ! " Chanyeol berseru pada kudanya, dan Dobi pun berlari kencang membawa Chanyeol dan juga Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Kau tahu kita harus kemana ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Tidak, tapi aku memiliki peta. Jadi aku tau semua tempat yang ada di sini. " Jawab Chanyeol.

" Baiklah. Aku berharap kita dapat menemukan Sehun, dan yang lainnya juga. "

" Yap ! "

 _Selamat tinggal Cola. Maafkan aku tak sempat menyampaikan ucapan selamat tinggal dan berterimakasih atas kebaikanmu padaku. Tapi aku harus pergi, karena tempat ini bukan tempat yang seharusnya aku datangi.  
_ _Beruntung sekali aku bertemu Cola, dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, aku akhirnya dapat bertemu Chanyeol.  
_ _I know you're somewhere out there, Sehun, Kris, Tao. Tunggu kami berdua..._

* * *

Authorwiki(?) :

Buat kalian yang belum mengenal cerita di chap 5 ini didasari oleh cerita apa. Kalau sebelumnya author mencantumkan cerita The Little Mermaid karya Hans Christian Andersen, nah di chap 5 author pake cerita Violet karya Giambattista Basile. Dan seperti biasa author tetep gabungin ceritanya pake fiksi buatan author sehingga jalan ceritanya sesuai dengan judulnya, _Disorder Fairytale._ Di chap sebelumnya emang mungkin kejam ya Arielnya, tapi di chap 5 ini adegan motong telinga emang beneran ada di cerita asli milik Giambattista Basile. Bedanya, di cerita Violet, si Violet(anak ketiga Cola Aniello, adik dari Rose & Pink) motong telinga si bibi yang punya tempat kerja, bukan si pangerannya. After all, I hope you guys like my story.  
 **Malvagio Forest =** dalam bahasa Itali Malvagio itu artinya _wicked/_ jahat. Intinya, hutan itu hutan kejahatan.  
 **Ognuno Forest** = dalam bahasa Itali Ognuno itu artinya _everyone/_ semua orang. Yang artinya, hutan itu bisa dikunjungi oleh semua penduduk.

A/N :

Fiuuuh leganya chap 5 kelar. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih setia kepadaku/ga/ kepada cerita ini. Thank you a lot for you guys who give this absurd story some review...dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah follow & favorite cerita ini.

Author bakal berusaha yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangan dalam tulisan ini untuk membuat para reader yang setia bahagia ^_^  
Semoga cerita ini tetap menarik dan akan semakin menarik perhatian kalian ^_^

Author tunggu review nya ya, kritik & saran sangat diperbolehkan ^_^

Sankyuuuuuuuuuuuu :*


	6. Chapter 6

**DISORDER FAIRY TALE**

Maincast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Tao

Pairing : HanHun, KrisTao, and many more(?)

Disclaimer : Di chapter ini, Author menulis sebuah cerita fiksi terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita rakyat yang berasal dari Norwegia. Tanpa ada maksud melakukan kejahatan apapun(?). Cast-nya milik Tuhan, tema ceritanya milik Peter Christen Asbjørnsen, tapi segala kekacauan cerita ini adalah milik saya(?)

Enjoy..hope you like it ^^

* * *

Kepulan asap yang berasal dari panci berisi sup jamur memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan di rumah kecil itu, membuat seisi ruangan dapat merasakan aromanya yang khas. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 45 tahunan mengaduk-aduk sup itu dan menuangkannya ke sebuah mangkuk, setelah itu dia membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas tumpukan jerami, si wanita itu berharap anak laki-laki itu akan terbangun saat dia mencium aroma lezat dari sup jamur yang dia bawakan untuknya-si anak itu.

" Hmm..pagi, Bu. " Ternyata benar, sup jamur buatannya berhasil membuat anak semata wayangnya terbangun.

" Pagi, Halvor sayang. " Wanita itu mengelus rambut anaknya yang berwarna hitam dan berponi itu. " Ini, sup jamur untukmu. " Dia memberikan mangkuk berisi sup jamur itu ketangan anaknya. Halvor menerimanya dengan senang hati, dia mendekatkan hidungnya kearah mangkuk dan menciumi aroma dari makanan kesukaannya itu sebelum akhirnya memakan sesendok sup jamur itu.

" Sup jamur buatan Ibu memang yang terbaik. " Ucap Halvor, tersenyum pada Ibunya yang telah kehilangan cahaya di wajahnya.

" Yang terbaik, ya. Padahal yang bisa Ibu hidangkan selama ini memang hanya itu. " Ibu Halvor menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak satu-satunya itu. Halvor yang menyadari perasaan Ibunya pun memegang tangan wanita itu, dan tersenyum padanya.

" Jangan pernah tunjukkan ekspresi itu di hadapanku, kau yang terbaik. Bagaiamana pun keadaan keluarga kita. Sup jamur, kasur jerami, rumah kecil ini, sudah terasa seperti sebuah istana bagiku, Bu. " Halvor mencoba menenangkan Ibunya yang merasa sedih. Ibu Halvor yang tersentuh akan kata-kata Halvor pun langsung memeluknya erat.

" Aku beruntung memilikimu, aku beruntung bersamamu, nak. " Ucapnya lirih. Halvor membalas pelukan Ibunya, dan mengelus-elus punggung Ibunya untuk membuatnya tenang. Setelah itu mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

Ibu Halvor menatap anaknya, tersenyum, dan kemudian bertanya. " Bagaimana tentang pekerjaanmu, nak ? " Sambil kembali mengelus rambut Halvor.

" Oh, itu. " Halvor memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha tak menatap wajah Ibunya. Mendengar kata _kerja_ sedikit membuatnya galau. Karena di satu sisi, dia tak ingin pergi meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian di rumah tua itu. Tapi di sisi lain, dia harus mendapatkan uang agar dia dan Ibunya tetap bisa bertahan hidup. Kemiskinan memang bukan sebuah kesialan, tapi jika Halvor membiarkannya, itu berarti dia membiarkan Ibunya hidup dalam kesengsaraan. " Mungkin, aku akan pergi dalam beberapa hari lagi. Jadi yah, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi meninggalkan rumah. " Lanjutnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan berat hati karena akan meninggalkan Ibunya.

Melihat hal itu, Ibu Halvor menyentuh dagu Halvor dan memutar wajah Halvor sehingga kini Halvor menatapnya lagi. " Jangan jadikan Ibu sebagai bebanmu, nak. Pergilah tanpa keraguan dan kesedihan sedikit pun ! Ibu akan terus berada disini, menunggumu kembali pulang dengan membawa sebuah keberhasilan. " Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan Halvor.

" Aku berjanji akan membawakanmu lebih dari sebuah keberhasilan. " Ucap Halvor.

" Oke, Ibu pegang janjimu itu. "

.

.

.

.

.

Sorenya, Halvor sedang berada di belakang rumah untuk mengambil beberapa jamur yang tumbuh di sana. Memang tak ada benda lain yang dapat mereka makan selain jamur. Biasanya ada tumbuhan lain yang bisa mereka masak disana, namun di cuaca seperti ini tumbuhan itu tidak ada. Hanya jamur dan jamur lagi yang akan memenuhi setiap jeritan kelaparan di perut Halvor dan Ibunya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Halvor merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Sakit yang biasa dirasakannya, dan tak pernah hilang karena tak ada obat yang dapat dia beli untuk menyembuhkannya.

Halvor memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, rasanya sakit, seperti terbentur beban ber ton-ton beratnya. Telinganya bergema, terasa bising, seperti ada suara berkekuatan melebihi 85 dB yang terus-menerus menghantam telinganya. Lalu dia mendengar seseorang berteriak di telinganya sehingga membuat keadaanya semakin memburuk.

 _" Keluarkah hei ! Keluaaaaarrrr ! "_ Suara itu terdengar samar-samar tapi membuat telinga Halvor berdengung kesakitan.

 _" Keluarkah hei ! Keluaaaaarrrr ! "_ Suara itu terus-menerus berteriak di telinga Halvor.

" Arrgghhhh...sudah cukup ! " Halvor pun berteriak, pada orang yang tak bisa dia lihat. Dia tak tahu siapa yang membisikkan hal aneh itu padanya, karena tak ada orang lain disana kecuali dirinya. Lalu darimana datangnya suara itu ? Halvor sendiri tak mengerti.

Ibu Halvor mendengar teriakan Halvor yang cukup kencang, sehingga membuat dirinya berlari ke luar rumah dan menghampiri anaknya. Dia tak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Halvor, karena dia adalah anaknya satu-satunya, buah hati yang dicintainya. Walau dia membiarkan Halvor hidup dalam kemiskinan karena dirinya tak bisa mencari uang, dia tetap tak ingin melihat Halvor menderita.

" Halvor ! Anakku ! Anakku sayang ! Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak ? " Tanyanya, mengelus punggung kepala Halvor yang terlihat kesakitan.

Halvor memeluk Ibunya, meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menghantam kepala dan juga telinganya. Pelukan hangat dari sang Ibu lah yang selalu mengobati rasa sakit yang Halvor rasakan, sehingga ketika dia sudah terjatuh ke dalam pelukan sang Ibu, dia tak ingin melepaskannya. " Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya, Bu ? Sakit apa yang kuderita ini ? Sakit sekali aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi... " Halvor merintih, mengadu pada sang Ibu karena dirinya sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dia derita.

" Sssst...sst... sudah, sudah... lebih baik sekarang kau masuk ke rumah, jamur-jamur itu sudah cukup untuk makan malam kita berdua. Ayo, kita masuk ! " Ibu Halvor melepaskan pelukannya, dan menarik tangan Halvor untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Ibu Halvor sedang sibuk dengan masakannya, menu makan malam kali ini masih tetap seperti biasanya-sup jamur. Sedangkan Halvor sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, melamun, menatap pohon-pohon yang berada di luar rumahnya dari jendela. Sesekali dia mengetukkan jarinya ke meja makan, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan akhirnya dia pun bertanya pada ibunya.

" Ibu, " panggilnya.

" Ya, sayang ? "

" Sudah berapa lama aku mengalami hal ini ? " Tanya Halvor. Sang Ibu yang tadinya sedang mengaduk-aduk sup jamur di dalam panci, kini menghentikan tangannya dan terdiam.

" S-semenjak...tiga hari yang lalu... " Jawab sang Ibu.

" Tiga hari yang lalu... " Halvor mencoba mengingat keadaannya saat tiga hari yang lalu. Dan seingatnya, tiga hari yang lalu itu adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan sakit di kepala dan juga telinganya. Dan itu berarti, sebelumnya dia tak mengidap rasa sakit itu. " Memangnya, apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga dapat mengalami sakit seperti ini ? " Tanyanya.

" Sudahlah, nak, lebih baik sekarang kita makan malam. " Ibu Halvor terlihat tak ingin membahas hal itu lebih jauh, jadi dia memberikan satu mangkuk sup jamur pada Halvor dan memintanya untuk segera memakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Keluarlah hei ! Keluaaaarrrr ! "_

 _" Tidak ! Sampai kau berhenti menyembunyikan bukuku ! "_

 _" Hei ayolah...hentikan ekspresi konyolmu itu...lagipula, aku tidak menyembunyikan buku mu. "_

 _" Bohong, kau berbohong padaku. "_

" Ah, sial ! " Halvor terbangun di tengah malah saat dirinya mengalami sebuah mimpi aneh. Di mimpi itu dia bertemu dengan seorang ank laki-laki bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, dia memiliki mata bersinar seperti rusa dan tatapannya yang seperti _puppy eyes_ dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi luluh. Wajahnya kecil, hidung dan bibirnya juga mungil, tulang pipinya juga cukup menonjol. Tapi Halvor tak tahu siapa laki-laki yang muncul di mimpinya itu. Hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin bingung dengan keadaannya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali tertidur, tapi itu membuat dirinya kembali ke mimpi aneh tersebut.

 _" Hei ayolah...hentikan ekspresi konyolmu itu...lagipula, aku tidak menyembunyika buku mu. " Ucap si laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu._

 _" Bohong, kau berbohong padaku. "_

 _" Sudah ayo cepat keluar dari rumahmu ! Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya. "_

 _" Ah..sudah kuduga kau yang menyembunyikannya. " Halvor keluar dari rumah yang cukup besar untuk menghampiri anak laki-laki itu._

 _Halvor dapat melihat ekspresi jahil dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Anak laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah buku catatan yang-katanya-milik Halvor._

 _" Tapi kau harus berjanji, berhenti marah padaku hanya karena aku tak memberikanmu contekan Matematika. " Ucapnya, Halvor menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil buku catatan miliknya. Kemudian dia-Halvor-membuka buku itu dan melihat tugasnya sudah selesai dikerjakan._

 _" Ini, kau yang mengerjakannya ? "_

 _" Hm...baik, bukan ? Aku tak memberikan contekan padamu, tapi malah mengerjakannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Selebihnya, kau harus berusaha sendiri dan tidak terus bergantung padaku. "_

 _" Baiklah, Luhan. "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ibu Halvor kembali memasak sup jamur-lagi-untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini, seperti biasanya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sup jamur itu kali ini. Bukan karena Ibu Halvor menambahkan bumbu dan bahan lain kedalamnya, juga bukan karena dia memakai bumbu masakan baru untuk sup jamurnya. Melainkan karena, sup jamur itu akan menjadi sup jamur terakhir bagi Halvor.

Hari ini, adalah hari keberangkatannya meninggalkan rumah. Halvor akan pergi bersama seorang laki-laki yang tinggal di seberah rumahnya, pergi menunggangi kuda menjauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Halvor dan laki-laki itu akan mencari pekerjaan di tempat baru, tempat asing, tempat tanpa sup jamur buatan Ibunya, dan tempat yang membuatnya meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian di rumah. Berat, memang. Tapi dia harus melakukannya, demi dirinya dan Ibunya sendiri juga.

" Bersemangatlah, nak. Jangan tinggalkan rumah ini dengan segudang kesedihan. " Ucap Ibu Halvor sambil menuangkan sup jamurnya ke mangkuk dan memmberikannya pada Halvor. " Kau sudah berjanji pada Ibumu ini. "

" Iya, Bu. Hanya saja, aku merasa bingung. "

" Bingung kenapa, anakku ? "

" Aku bingung. Ada banyak hal yang terus menghantuiku, ada banyak hal yang tak kumengerti di dunia ini. Dan bahkan, aku ta bisa mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Siapa aku ? Apa yang terjadi padakku ? Aku, seperti kehilangan sesuatu, Bu... " Jawab Halvor sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

" Jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, nak. Ibu tahu kau akan kehilangan Ibu, tapi itu hanya sementara. Karena kau akan kembali kesini. Iya, kan ? " Ibu Halvor mengelus rambut anaknya yang lembut.

" Tapi, Bu... "

" Ada apalagi, nak ? "

" Apa sebelumnya, aku pernah mempunyai sahabat ? Seorang anak laki-laki yang berwajah manis, bertubuh mungil, memiliki mata yang indah. Seseorang, yang bernama...Luhan ? " Tanya Halvor. Kini Ibunya yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya, karena merasa heran dengan orang yang ditanyakan Halvor barusan. Dia tak mengenal ciri-ciri orang tersebut, dia tak pernah melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, dan dia tak pernah mendengar seseorang yang bernama Luhan.

" Tidak, aku tak pernah mendengar tentangnya. Dan kau tak mengenalnya, itu...hanya khayalanmu saja. "

" Oh, baiklah. Mungkin memang hanya mimpi. "

Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk sup jamurn miliknya, Halvor segera berkemas dan berpamitan pada Ibunya. Mereka berdua saling berpelukkan-cukup lama-karena masih merasa berat untuk berpisah. Halvor mengusap air mata yang menetes dari mata Ibunya, dia tak ingin melhat Ibunya bersedih dengan kepergiannya. Dia tak pernah membiarkan Ibunya menangis karena dirinya.

" Selamat tinggal, Bu. " Ucap Halvor yang kemudian mencium kening Ibunya, dan pergi, meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan Halvor bersama laki-laki yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya cukup memakan waktu yang lama, mereka berkuda selama beberapa hari melewati beberapa kota yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Sesekali mereka berhenti dan bertanya mengenai pekerjaan di kota tersebut, tapi sejauh ini, mereka belum menemukan pekerjaan yang tepat. Dengan uang yang seadanya, mereka juga tak dapat menginap di tempat yang layak. Mereka terpaksa tidur diatas rerumputan hijau di pinggiran kota, ditemani api unggun kecil dan kedua kuda mereka.

" Aku tak menyangka kau akan tinggal bersamanya dan menjadi anaknya, dia beruntung bisa memilikimu. " Ucap laki-laki itu sambil meneguk minumannya.

" Maksudmu ? " Tanya Halvor yang tak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

" Ah, tidak. Aku hanya asal bicara saja. Aku tidur duluan. " Jawabnya sambil berbaring diatas rumput dan beralaskan sebuah kain kotor. Halvor tak mau terlalu memikirkan perkataannya, dan memilih untuk beristirahat juga.

 _" Hoi ! Sehunaaaa ! Kau ini kenapa lagi ? " Laki-laki bernama Luhan itu memanggil Halvor._

 _" Kau….tak pernah mengerti. Ini rencana kita, janji kita, perpustakaan itu milik kita. Kenapa harus mengajak orang lain?"_

 _" Aku mengerti, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi aku mohon hentikan sikap kekanakanmu ini ! Dan tolong buka hatimu untuk mereka ! Mereka juga temanmu, bukan musuhmu. Jadi jangan bertingkah seolah mereka akan menganggu kita, karena mereka teman kita._

 _Dengar ! Kita memang sudah lama bersama, kita tumbuh bersama sejak kecil dan selalu melakukan segalanya bersama. Tapi dunia ini luas, dan penghuni dunia ini bukan hanya kita berdua. Jadi buka hatimu dan buka matamu, ada berjuta-juta manusia lain selain aku dan dirimu . "_

 _" Suatu saat kau akan mengerti-"_

" Arrghhh...kepalaku... "

Halvor kembali terbangun dari tidurnya, saat laki-laki bernama Luhan itu sedang berbicara panjang lebar di mimpinya. Dia-Halvor-kembali memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan tiap kali mimpi itu datang menghantuinya. Wajahnya pucat, pikirannya kacau, dan hatinya sakit.

" Siapa kau ? Kenapa...kenapa hatiku terasa sakit setiap kau datang ke mimpiku ? Perasaanku tercampur aduk setiap kali suaramu terdengar di telingaku... " Halvor kembali merintih kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Halvor dan laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mencoba mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mereka. Tapi sialnya, karena tak dibekali oleh peta, mereka akhirnya tersesat. Tanpa sengaja mereka memasuki sebuah hutan lebat tak berpenghuni, dan mereka tak dapat menemukan jalan untuk kembali.

" Oh, tidak...kenapa kita begitu ceroboh ! " Si pria yang bersama Halvor menggerutu sendiri.

" Sudahlah, kita pasti dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya. " Halvor beroptimis, karena menurutnya tak ada jalan yang tak berujung.

" Oh, Halvor. Ini Drømland, setiap hutan disini memiliki makhluk raksasan yang disebut-"

" Hutetu ! Raaawwwwrrr ! " Halvor dan pria itu mendengar eraman kencang dari kejauhan, dan bumi tiba-tiba berguncang, seperti sedang terjadi gempa bumi besar yang menimpa tempat itu.

" Gempa bumi ? " Halvor menatap ke sekeliling, pohon-pohon bergoyang, membuat matanya pusing saat melihatnya.

" Ini bukan gempa bumi, bodoh ! Tapi ini... T-troll. Troll sedang berlari kearah kita, dia mencium darah kita. "

" Troll ? "

" Ayo cepat lari ! " Halvor dan pria itu memacu kecepatan kuda mereka agar berlari kencang, pergi meninggalkan hutan yang menjadi sarang Troll itu. Halvor tak pernah tahu apa itu Troll sebenarnya, dia pernah mendengar tentang makhluk itu, tapi dia tak mengetahui kalau makhluk itu benar-benar nyata dan hidup di dunia ini.

" Hutetu ! Raaawwwwwrrr ! Aku mencium dara manusia ! " Eraman Troll itu terdengar semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua, membuat keduanya ketakutan dan terus mencari celah diantara pepohonan agar bisa keluar dari hutan itu.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, secepat apapun kuda mereka berlari, Troll besar akan tetap dapat mengejar mereka. Karena kaki Troll itu sangat besar, membutuhkan sekitar 2000 langkah manusia untuk dapat menyamai setiap langkah milik raksasa besar itu. Sehingga akhirnya, Troll itu sudah berlari di samping kuda-kuda mereka, mencoba menangkap keduanya dan menjadikannya sebagai santapan.

" Oh, Tuhan ! Selamatkan kami... " Gumam si Pria itu. Tapi terlambat, saat berdoa dirinya malah menabrak sebuah pohon sehingga kudanya terkejut dan berlari ketakutan meninggalkan tubuhnya yang terjatuh, terbaring lemas di atas tanah.

Troll raksasa yang termasuk dalam tipe Risse-Gubben atau Troll hutan itu mendekati tubuh si Pria, mengangkatnya dan menciumi tubuhnya. Tapi Troll tak ingin melihat temannya mati dengan keadaan mengerikan seperti itu, dimakan Troll raksasa jelek yang bau dan menjijikan.

Halvor mematahkan sebuah batang pohon dan melemparkannya ke kaki Troll itu. Tapi batang pohon itu terlalu kecil bagi si Troll, sehingga dia hanya merasakan geli di kakinya saat batang pohon itu menghantam kakinya. Kemudian Halvor melakukannya lagi, dan lagi, sehingga berhasil membuat si Troll marah. Dia-si Troll-membanting tubuh pria itu ke tanah, dan berbalik mengejar Halvor. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Halvor kembali memacu kudanya untuk berlari meloloskan diri dari kejaran Troll.

Halvor berhasil sampai ke tempat terbuka, jauh dari pepohonan, tempat yang terkena terik matahari. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dirinya berhasil menjebak Troll itu. Karena semua orang pun tahu, senjata utama bagi para Troll adalah cahaya matahari. Jadi saat dirinya mengikuti Halvor, tanpa sengaja dia terkena sinar matahari. Dan dalam sesaat, Troll itu berubah menjadi batu.

Melihat dirinya telah terbebas dari Troll jahat, Halvor kembali ke hutan, menemui Pria yang tadi dibantingkan ke tanah oleh si Troll jahat. Saat Halvor menghampirinya, Pria itu sudah dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tulangnya hancur, dia tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya juga berlumuran darah. Semua itu akibat dirinya terjatuh dari ketinggian.

" Kau harus pergi tanpaku. " Ucap Pria itu.

" T-tapi... "

" Aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi, aku sudah hancur. Kau harus pergi, sebelum Troll lain mencium bau darahmu. "

Halvor terdiam, menatap Pria itu dengan iba. Pria itulah yang telah mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari pekerjaan, Pria itulah yang telah membuatnya bersemangat untuk meraih kesuksesan. Tanpanya, Halvor tak akan pergi sejauh ini.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik... aku akan pergi.. " Ucap Halvor dengan berat hati.

" Tunggu ! " Pria itu menahan langkah Halvor.

" Dengar, kau itu bukan berasal dari tempat ini. Kau bukan lah Halvor, anak wanita itu. Kau seseorang yang orang-orang desa temukan tak sadarkan diri di pinggir kota. Jadi kau harus pergi, sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Dan usahakan, jangan pernah kembali lagi. Tempat ini bukan tempatmu... " Ucapnya yang kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya, dan tak akan membukanya lagi selamanya. Halvor terdiam, perkataan Pria itu bagaikan hantaman hebat yang mempengaruhi pikirannya. Segudang pertanyaan dan memori yang samar-samar mulai menghantuinya lagi.

 _Bukan berasal dari tempat ini ? Bukan anak Ibu ? Lalu, siapa aku ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bayangan semu mengenai identitas asli dari dirinya tak membuat Halvor putus asa dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus pergi. Hanya saja, ada dua pilihan sulit yang harus dia pilih. Pertama, pergi mencari pekerjaan dan kembali untuk Ibunya. Kedua, pergi jauh dari tempat itu untuk mencari jati dirinya. Dia tak dapat berpikir lagi, karena dia akan kembali mengalami sakit kepala yang amat dahsyat setiap kali memaksakan pikirannya itu. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunggangi kudanya tanpa arah, dan hanya bermodalkan kata hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Halvor menemukan sebuah tempat terpencil. Tempat itu seperti sebuah kota mati, tak ada satupun kehidupan yang dapat Halvor temui disana. Namun anehnya, ada sebuah kastil besar berdiri dengan megah di tengah-tengah tempat yang kosong itu. Kastil besar itu ditutupi oleh awan-awan hitam yang berkerumunan di atapnya. Menyeramkan, tapi mungkin kastil itu memiliki persediaan makanan yang dapat Halvor ambil. Jadi Halvor memberanikan diri mendekati kastil itu.

Saat memasukinya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah pemandangan indah yang mengagumkan. Dia melihat ada seorang tuan Puteri sedang duduk sambil memintal sebuah benang dengan sebuah alat pemintal.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, pria muda ? Tempat ini terisolasi dan sudah beribu-ribu tahun tak ada manusia yang datang ke tempat ini. Pergilah ! Pergilah atau darahmu akan tercium oleh Troll berkepala tiga. " Ucap Puteri itu tanpa mmemberikan kesempata Halvor untuk berbicara.

" Aku baru saja mengalahkan Troll siang ini, jadi aku tidak akan takut dengan Troll, walaupun dia memiliki tiga buah kepala sekalipun. " Halvor berkata dengan cukup percaya diri, karena dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan lari begitu saja setelah mendengar sebuah peringatan dari seseorang.

" Kalau begitu, tunjukan padaku kekuatanmu itu. Ambil pedang yang berada diujung ruangan itu, pedang itu adalah pedang yang dipakai Troll untuk berperang. Hanya pedang itu yang dapat membunuhnya. " Ucap si Puteri itu lagi. Dan Halvor menurutinya, dia mengambil pedang yang terasa berat itu.

" Hutetu ! Aku mencium bau darah manusia ! " Troll berkepala tiga itu mulai mencium bau darah Halvor, dan dia sudah mendekati kastil itu, memasukkan ketiga kepalanya melewati pintu kastil yang besar.

" Aye ! " Teriak Halvor sambil melayangkan pedang yang ada ditangannya. Dia memotong satu kepala sang Troll itu hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya, kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sama pada dua kepala lainnya.

Troll itu pun mati. Sekarang Puteri itu pun terbebas dari kutukannya di kastil itu, dia merasa sangat bahagaia dan berterimakasih pada Halvor. Tapi kemudian dia teringat saudarinya yang juga terjebak di sebuah kastil bersama seorang Troll.

" Apakah kau mau membebaskan saudariku juga ? "

" Dimana dia berada ? "

Sang Puteri menceritakan semuanya pada Halvor, dan menunjukkan jalan ke kastil dimana saudarinya dikurung selama beribu-ribu tahun bersama seorang Troll.

Halvor pergi ke kastil yang terletak beberapa kilometer dari kastil pertama yang dia kunjungi.

" Apa yang dilakukan seorang manusia di tempat terisolasi ini ? Betapa beraninya dirimu datang ketempat ini. " Ucap si Puteri kedua di kastil itu.

" Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, seperti apa yang telah kulakukan pada saudarimu di kastil pertama. " Jawab Halvor.

" Benarkah ? Tapi kau akan dimakan oleh Troll besar berkepala enam disini. "

" Aku tidak takut, aku sudah mengalahkan Troll berkepala tiga, jadi aku tak takut kalau harus menghadapi Troll berkepala enam sekalipun. " Ucap Halvor, lalu Troll berkepala enam itu mencium darah Halvor.

" Hutetu ! " Teriaknya. " Aku mencium darah manusia ! "

Tanpa basa-basi dan membuang waktum, Halvor melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia mengangkat pedang milik Troll itu dan memotong keenam kepalanya sehingga Troll itu pun mati. Kini sang Puteri selamat, dia mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada Halvor. Dan memberikan sebuah cincin kepadanya.

" Pakailah ini, maka kau bisa meminta apapun yang menjadi keinginanmu. Dan cincin ini, akan mengabulkannya. " Ucap sang tuan Puteri kepada Halvor.

Halvor terdiam, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri _Apa yang menjadi keinginanku ?_ Tapi dia berusaha mendengarkan kata hatinya, mencoba mengerti rasa sakit dan kekosongan apa yang selama ini dirasakan oleh hatinya itu. Sepi, rindu, rasanya ingin bertemu. Hatinya merasa kehilangan setiap kali memikirkannya. Dan akhirnya, Halvor telah memutuskan sesuatu.

" Aku akan mengucapkan keinginanku, tapi aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu sekali saja. " Ucapnya.

" Apa itu ? "

" Ketika aku pergi, tolong datangi rumahku. Katakan pada Ibuku, kalau aku telah pergi...ke tempat seharusnya aku berada. Katakan padanya, kalau aku berterimakasih atas semua kebaikan yang telah dia berikan padaku. "

" Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya. "

" Kalau begitu, keinginanku adalah... aku, ingin cincin ini membawaku, ke tempat Luhan berada. " Ucap Halvor lantang. Dan dengan itu, Halvor pun menghilang dari hadapan Puteri itu. Pergi ke tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi.

Saat telah sampai ke tempat itu, Halvor berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu di rumah kecil yang memiliki sebuah kebun yang luas dan indah. Dan tiba-tiba, pintu itu terbuka. Halvor melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut. Anak laki-laki itu, yang selama ini telah menghantui setiap mimpi-mimpinya. Yang selalu mempengaruhi pikirannya. Dan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya, kini hati Halvor yang sakit telah terobat, hal yang dia cari, kepingan yang hilang dari jiwanya, kini telah kembali.

" L-Luhan... " Dia memanggil nama laki-laki itu.

TO BE CONTINUED  
( di dua chap sebelumnya author lupa cantumin ini wkwk )

* * *

A/N : Makin absurd makin gak jelas dan makin kacauuuuu ! Emang itu ciri-ciri dari cerita ini. Kenapa kacau ? Namanya juga Disorder Fairytale. Sengaja dibikin gak masuk akal sedemikian mungkin, cerita yang udah ada dibikin kacau sama author. Tapi terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih mau baca cerita yang super 'gak ngerti deh maksud dan maunya apaan' . Kalian bebas teriak-teriak di kamar, mandang sinis kecerita ini dan ngomong _'ih apaan sih'_ ke cerita ini berkali-kali huahahaha. Tapi tetep terimakasih...banget...loh *pelukerat*

Yang udah nge review, yang udah ngebaca, nge fav & follow cerita aneh ini.  
Aksi kalian itu bener-bener udah bikin author jungkir balik menyadari segala kekurangan yang author miliki sehingga author berkata _'oh iya ya'_ berkali-kali dan akhirnya kembali membuka pikiran dan mencari ide dan moment yang tepat supaya cerita ini dapet _'momennya', 'maksudnya', dan 'tujuannya'._ BL atau romance yang ada disini mungkin gak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan tapi...author berusaha memberikan yang terbaik agar bisa nemu momen yang tepat buat romance-romance ringan dan kecil nanti.

Yah, terimakasih yang udah setia sama cerita ini pokoknya. Ditunggu reviewnya.

Sankyuuuuuuuuuuuu :*


	7. Chapter 7

**DISORDER FAIRY TALE**

Maincast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Tao

Pairing : HanHun, KrisTao, and many more(?)

Disclaimer : Cast-nya milik Tuhan. Kekacauan ceritanya milik Author. Dan cerita ini, hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan kejadian atau tempat, tandanya itu bohong, karena tempat yang ada di cerita ini tidak nyata(?)

Enjoy..hope you like it ^^

* * *

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sebuah pasar rakyat yang ramai. Kebanyakan dari mereka sibuk menawar harga makanan yang harganya cukup mahal bagi penduduk desa kecil seperti mereka. Tapi sepertinya hal itu bukanlah masalah bagi Chanyeol dan Luhan, karena kebetulan-Chanyeol-mendapatkan bekal yang cukup untuk perjalanan mereka berdua. Yang kurang dari mereka hanyalah seekor kuda, karena Chanyeol hanya membawa satu kuda dan terpaksa mereka-dia dan Luhan-harus berboncengan selama perjalanan panjang mereka itu.

Chanyeol dan Luhan kini sedang berada di sebuah kota kecil, sangat kecil, sehingga pasar yang mereka kunjungi tak mampu menampung ribuan penduduk yang kelaparan dan menunggu giliran untuk dapat membeli makanan dengan harga murah. Chanyeol dan Luhan merasa sedih saat melihat pemandangan itu, walaupun kalau di ingat-ingat, kejadian ini masih sangat sering terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Di negara-negara terjajah yang penduduknya dibiarkan hidup dalam kemiskinan dan juga kesengsaraan. Jadi, kedua orang baik hati itu dengan senang hati memberikan beberapa emas yang mereka kantongi untuk orang-orang tersebut.

" Terimakasih, anak muda. " Itu adalah kesekian kalinya seseorang mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol dan juga Luhan yang mau membagikan sebagian harta yang mereka miliki untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan.

Mereka berdua tersenyum setiap kali melihat wajah bahagia yang tersirat di wajah orang-orang yang mereka bantu, kebahagiaan itu adalah kebahagiaan yang dapat dirasakan juga oleh mereka. " Hatiku melemah, " Gumam Chanyeol. Luhan tertawa saat mendengarnya.

" Lebih baik daripada membeku, bukan . " Ucap Luhan yang-entah-apa maksudnya.

" Sekarang kita pergi kemana lagi ? Melanjutkan perjalanan, atau mencari tempat untuk bermalam ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan menggidikkan pundaknya dan berkata, " sepertinya mencari tempat bermalam lebih baik, Yeol. Karena aku sudah lelah duduk di atas pantat kudamu yang keras itu. " Ucapnya sambil tertawa. Saat mendengar hal itu, Dobi pun menyenggol tubuh Luhan dengan kepalanya karena merasa tersinggung dengan perkatannya. Lalu Luhan tertawa dan mengelus-elus Dobi. " Hohoho, maafkan aku, Dobi. Aku hanya bercanda. " Luhan mencoba menghibur Dobi kembali.

" Yasudah, kita beli beberapa makanan dan pergi mencari tempat bermalam. "

Setelah memberi bekal makanan untuk mereka berdua, mereka pergi meninggalkan pasar itu dengan ucapan terimakasih dan doa-doa yang disampaikan oleh orang-orang yang telah mereka bantu. Saat mereka hendak berjalan meninggalkan pasar, mereka bertemu dengan seorang nenek tua, yang-entah kenapa-berdiri di tengah jalan dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Nenek itu terlihat memang sengaja menghentikan langkah Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Dobi-yang digiring oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling menatap satu sama lain, seolah memberi tatapan isyarat _'siapa nenek ini?'._ Dobi juga ikut bersuara saat kedua tuannya melakukan hal itu.

" Selamat, siang, anak muda. " Sapa si nenek tua itu. " Kalian berdua, pasti sedang mencari tempat untuk bermalam, bukan ? " Tanyanya. Luhan dan Chanyeol kembali saling menatap satu sama lain, kali ini mereka memberi tatapan isyarat _'darimana nenek ini bisa tahu?' ._

" Ikutlah denganku, kalian bisa bermalam dirumahku. "

" Ehhm...tapi, apa kita bertiga-termasuk Dobi-tidak merepotkan nenek ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Ah, tidak...tidak. Lagipula, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua. " Jawab nenek tua itu.

Melihat wajah serius dan penasaran dengan apa yang ingin nenek itu sampaikan, mereka bertiga-termasuk Dobi-mengikuti nenek tua itu kerumahnya yang berada di sebuah kompleks rumah penduduk yang sederhana namun asri. Karena setiap rumah disana mempunyai kebun bungan yang ditanami berbagai macam bunga yang indah dan juga harum. Chanyeol mengikat Dobi di pagar rumah nenek itu, dan dia kembali ikut masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Luhan.

" Duduklah, aku akan membawakan teh hangat untuk kalian. " Ucap si nenek tua itu, Luhan dan Chanyeol pun menurut. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengagumi tatanan rapi di dalam rumah itu, seperti ditata dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. " Kalian berdua pasti berasal dari mainland, " Nenek itu membawa dua buah cangkir berisi teh hangat dan meletakkannya diatas meja untuk Luhan dan juga Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Chanyeol sama-sama berpikir, bertanya tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan _mainland_ itu. Tapi si nenek tua malah tertawa saat menyadari ekspresi penuh tanya yang muncul di wajah kedua anak muda dihadapannya. " Kalian pasti bingung dengan perkataanku tadi. " Katanya, tepat mengenai sasaran.

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik, anak muda. Aku yakin sekali kalian berdua pasti telah menyadari kalau kalian sudah berada jauh sekali dari rumah kalian. Memang betul sekali, karena tempat tinggal kalian, sangat berbeda dengan tempat tinggalku ini. Tempat kalian itu adalah _mainland,_ daratan utama, daratan besar yang ada di bumi. " Jelasnya. Luhan dan Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh nenek itu. Karena menurut mereka, rumah mereka memang ada di bumi-tentu saja. Dan tempat ini, mana mungkin tempat ini bukanlah bumi ?

" Lalu, tempat apa ini sebenarnya, nek ? Bukankah ini juga, salah satu tempat di bumi ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Yah, benar, memang sebuah tempat yang berada di bumi ini. Tapi, tempat ini berbeda dengan semua tempat yang ada di bumi. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh dikunjungi oleh seorang manusia. "

Luhan dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mereka. Mereka merasa bosan terus-menerus dibuat tak mengerti oleh setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut nenek itu. Mereka berdua pun tak tahu apakah mereka dapat mempercayai kata-kata itu atau tidak, karena sudah jelas sekali kalau nenek itu juga seorang manusia. Dia pikir dia siapa ? Hantu ? Hewan ? Wujudnya seperti manusia, tidak seperti Dobi yang jelas-jelas adalah seekor hewan

" Aku tahu betul pengalaman apa yang telah kalian lalui di tempat ini, karena kalian bukan satu-satunya manusia yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke sini. Ada banyak sekali manusia yang terjebak di tempat ini, dan, tak ada satupun yang selamat. " Perkatannya kali ini telah membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol melotot hingga kedua bola mata mereka hampir keluar. Kata _tak ada satupun yang selamat_ terdengar sangat kejam dan tak enak di telinga mereka-tentu saja. Mengalami hal aneh di tempat ini saja sudah membuat mereka sengsara, apalagi kalau harus mati konyol di tempat ini, itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

" Jangan takut dulu, jangan khawatir dengan perkataanku tadi. Karena, sejauh ini, baru kalian lah yang berhasil sampai sejauh ini. Walaupun dulu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang pernah tinggal di rumahku juga. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia pergi karena tergoda sesuatu yang indah. "

" Ehm, lalu, dimana anak itu sekarang ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Dia pergi, jauh, ke Lapland. Dibawa oleh _Snow Queen._ Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi buta. " Nenek itu menghelas nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengatakan hal yang menurutnya harus diketahui oleh Luhan dan juga Chanyeol. " Tempat ini, adalah ilusi. Seperti tercipta oleh dongeng, mitos, kepercayaan, dan segala pemikiran yang datang dari manusia. Tempat ini, juga seperti cerminan dari kepribadian manusia. Baik, buruk, dan yang paling buruk sekalipun, akan kalian temukan di tempat ini. Ketika kalian terjebak di tempat ini, kalian akan diberikan sebuah kejadian yang mungkin, terlihat seperti sebuah dongeng dan mitos yang selama ini hanya dapat didengar dari mulut dan media, tapi kini dapat kalian alami sendiri di tempat ini.

Tapi pada saat itulah, kalian diberikan sebuah pilihan. Jalan mana yang harus kalian pilih, yang baik, atau yang buruk. Dan kalian berdua, telah memilih jalan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Kalian memilih jalan yang dapat membawa kalian pulang. Tapi jangan senang dulu, karena perjalanan kalian tidak berhenti disini. "

" Tunggu ! " Luhan menghentikan teori panjang sang nenek tua itu. " Darimana kau tahu yang kita pilih adalah yang terbaik ? Memangnya, kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah kita alami ? " Tanyanya, dan nenek tua itu kembali tertawa.

" Jangan pernah kau kira semua perbuatanmu tak ada yang memperhatikan, karena sesuatu yang tak terlihat belum tentu tidak ada. "

Chanyeol menerawang, mencoba menyaring perkataan yang baru saja dia dengar. " Jadi maksudmu, bisa jadi kau ada disana, menyaksikan apa yang kualami, tanpa kuketahui ? " Tanyanya. Sang nenek tua hanya menggidikkan kedua pundaknya sambil tersenyum, benar-benar sebuah jawaban yang tidak diharapkan.

Luhan memegangi kepalanya, lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. " Apa yang terjadi jika aku dan dia memilih jalan yang tidak benar ? Dan, apa sebenarnya tujuan dari kejadian yang kami alami ? " Tanya Luhan yang semakin antusias karena merasa arah pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

" Hmmm...Chanyeol, saat itu padahal, bisa saja kan kau memilih untuk tetap tinggal di istana yang besar dan mempersunting Ariel yang cantik jelita itu. Karena kesempatan memiliki hal itu hanya 1000 banding satu. Dan tujuannya adalah, tak lain dan tak bukan, untuk membuat manusia sadar, bahwa yang terlihat baik, belum tentu yang terbaik. Padahal, di jaman sekarang, tak mungkin ada orang yang menolak untuk tinggal di tempat mewah bersama seorang istri yang cantik, walaupun harus kehilangan keluarga dan jauh dari tempat asalnya. Tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk meninggalkannya, itu keputusan bijak sana.

Dan Luhan, kalau saat itu kau tidak memberi pelajaran pada Pangeran yang mengejarmu, itu berarti kau membiarkan seorang pemimpin yang gila jabatan untuk tetap hidup. Kalian pasti sangat mengerti, di jaman sekarang ada banyak sekali pemimpin yang mengatasnamakan kekuasaan dan jabatannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu malah membuat mereka menjadi sewenang-wenang dan seenaknya. Dengan kehilangan dirimu, dia juga telah kehilangan harga dirinya. Mungkin saat ini dia telah mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai seorang Pangeran, karena dia telah membuat dirinya sendiri malu. Kalau saat itu kau buta, bisa saja kau menerima dipersunting oleh Pangeran, membiarkannya memilikimu. Dan saat dirimu sudah berada di tengah-tengah kilauan emas istana kerajaannya, kau akan membunuhnya, agar mendapatkan semua kekayaannya sendirian. Asal kau tahu, pernah ada manusia yang melakukan hal itu, demi harta kekayaan. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya, bijaksana, dan berani. "

Luhan dan Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepala mereka sambil tersenyum geli, karena merasa dirinya telah dipuji sehingga mereka merasa senang. Kemudian mereka melihat nenek tua itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi mendekati sebuah lemari kayu usang miliknya.

" Ehm, tapi. Bagaimana cara kita pergi dari tempat ini ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

Nenek itu kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil memegangi sebuah kertas dan sebuah liontin berbentuk oval dan berwarna perak. Nenek itu membuka liontin itu dan terlihat tersenyum saat menatapnya. Setelah itu, dia memberikan liontin itu pada Chanyeol.

" Dia masih hidup, aku ingin kalian menemukannya, dan membawanya pulang bersama kalian. " Ucapnya yang kemudian memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Luhan. " Ini peta lengkap tentang tempat ini. Untuk menemukan anak itu, kalian harus pergi ke Lapland. Dan untuk jalan pulang, kalian harus pergi ke Drømland, ke sebuah hutan yang memiliki gua besar. Masuklah kesana, cari petunjuk yang tepat sampai kalian menemukan sebuah kapal kayu besar yang bernama The Inferno yang berada di perairan di bawah gua itu. Perairan itu terhubung ke laut, dan kalian bisa kembali ke mainland dengan kapal tersebut. Tapi, kapal itu milik seseorang, bernama One-eyed Willie. Kalian harus berhati-hati."

Nenek tua itu kembali berdiri, meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol di ruang tamu rumahnya yang sederhana itu. " Sudah cukup aku bercerita panjang lebar terhadap kalian, aku akan merapikan kamar kalian dulu. " Ucapnya.

Chanyeol memandangi foto yang ada di frame liontin yang sedang dia pegang itu. Di foto itu, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang tersenyum dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat dan acak-acakan. Di frame satunya lagi, Chanyeol melihat ada sebuah tulisan yang diukir disana. Tulisan tersebut adalah **_" Happy Birthday, Kai. January 14, 2013. "_**

" Astaga... " Chanyeol bergumam.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Anak ini sudah meninggalkan keluarganya selama hampir 2 tahun, dia terjebak di sini selama 2 tahun. Sungguh kasihan... "

" T-tunggu... kau bilang...namanya Kai ? "

" Hm..."

" Setahuku...Kai itu memang nama anak yang di culik Snow Queen di dalam dongeng. Apa kau yakin, Kai itu..tidak berasal dari tempat ini ? "

" Hei Luhan ! Lihat saja tanggalnya, memangnya di tempat aneh ini ada penanggalan ? Aku tak pernah melihat jam atau kalender selama berada disini. "

" Jadi ? "

" Aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya, nenek itu sudah berpesan padaku. Dan sepertinya, dia mempercayakan ini padaku."

" Baiklah... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali menatap indahnya rembulan malam ini, dan kembali teringat akan rumahnya, keluarganya, dan juga Sehun. Dia merindukan ocehan bodohnya, ekspresi derp nya yang konyol, candaannya yang garing. Dia merindaukan setiap gerak-gerik yang biasa dilakukan Sehun dihadapannya. Bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, bertahun-tahun tumbuh dan melakukan segala sesuatunya bersama, tentu saja sulit jika tiba-tiba Luhan harus berpisah dengannya seperti ini.

" Hei ! " Chanyeol tiba-tiba memukul punggung Luhan dan menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

" Sssh..apa yang kau lakukan ? " Luhan mengelus-elus punggungnya yang terasa sakit itu.

" Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa ! Hanya...sedang menyadari sesuatu. " Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Luhan yang saat itu sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur. " Hah...yang dikatakan nenek ada benarnya juga. Tempat ini, mungkin memberikan banyak pelajaran untuk kita. "

" Pelajaran apa itu ? "

" Kau tahu ? Kenapa aku pergi berlibur sendirian ? " Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan, dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. " Selama ini aku hidup dalam kemewahan-tidak bermaksud sombong. Tapi kemewahan itu membuatku silau dan buta, sehingga selalu merasa tak puas dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tak punya teman, temanku hanyalah keegoisan dan kekayaan. Akhirnya aku pergi berlibur sendirian, dengan tujuan, ingin menemukan sesuatu yang lebih hebat agar aku merasa puas.

Awalnya, aku kira hal yang membuatku puas itu adalah kemewahan yang lebih besar. Kemegahan, sesuatu yang lebih menyilaukan dari apa yang telah kumiliki. Tapi saat bertemu kalian, aku merasakan kalau diriku telah merasa puas. Dan saat aku berada di istana yang berada di Løgnland, aku merasa kesepian, dan selalu ingin kembali ke rumah, selalu ingin bertemu kalian. Itu pertama kalinya aku merasa bosan dan muak dengan kemewahan, dan itu berarti, hal yang selama ini aku cari bukanlah harta, melainkan seorang teman. Seperti kalian. " Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat mengakhiri perkataannya itu. Dia merasa, sedih, karena baru menyadari hal itu sekarang setelah sekian lama.

Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol untuk menenangkan hatinya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, akhirnya dia pun bertanya. " Bagaimana perasaanmu ? Apa ada yang kau pelajari dari pengalamanmu ? "

" Yah, ada. Aku berlajar untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada kebaikan orang lain. Cola memang baik, tapi pada saat itu aku tak menyadari kalau Rose membenciku. Aku pernah mengalami hal ini saat SMP dulu, dan Sehun lah yang menyadarkanku kalau orang itu hanya berpura-pura baik padaku. Saat berada di hutan Malvagio pun, bayangan Sehun lah yang kembali memberiku semangat. Sehun adalah teman sejatiku, penyemangatku, penyelamatku, penjaga setiap langkahku, dan... dia seperti cahaya rembulan yang hadir di setiap malam hari. Bulan selalu mengingatkanku padanya, entah kenapa. " Chanyeol bertepuk tangan saat mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang begitu menyentuh hatinya sampai ke yang terdalam. Dia tertawa, dan tersenyum bahagia, seperti baru saja menonton sebuah seminar dari pembicara yang hebat.

" Luar biasa ! " Ucapnya sambil terus bertepuk tangan. " Kau dan Sehun..memang benar-benar...you guys soooo, E.L.F." Lanjutnya.

" Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku dan Sehun itu, fans Super Junior ? "

" Bukan, Luhan ! Bukan ! Bukan E.L.F itu yang kumaksud. E.L.F yang kumaksud adalah, Everlasting..Friendzone. " Chanyeol mengucapkan kata _Everlasting Friendzone_ dengan berbisik sok misterius sambil memajukan wajahnya kearah Luhan, sehingga matanya dapat menatap Luhan dengan tatapan serius.

" A-aku tak mmengerti. "

" Tak...me-ngerti ? " Chanyeol kembali menatap Luhan dengan serius, kali ini dengan kedua alisnya yang dikerutkan.

" Hah...kenapa kau begitu tidak peka, Luhan ? Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tertidur, daripada mengurusi manusia tak peka sepertimu. Selamat malam, Luhan. " Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur dan menutup matanya, bertingkah seolah ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berhenti membicarakan hal itu lebih jauh.

Luhan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, tapi dia melakukannya karena tak mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi dia tak ingin ambil pusing, jadi dia juga berbaring di tempat tidur dan beristirahat. Karena perjalanan jauh, masih menunggunya besok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan dan Chanyeol terbangun dan berkemas, mereka harus pergi ke Lapland, untuk menyelamatkan Kai dan membawanya pulang. Sebelum berangkat, mereka memakan sarapan yang disediakan oleh si nenek tua untuk mereka. Mereka dapat merasakan tubuh mereka mulai merasa gugup, karena perjalanan mereka mungkin akan cukup berbahaya. Snow Queen bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk mereka, begitu juga saat mereka mencari The Inferno nanti, entah apa yang ada di dalam gua itu. Ogre, Troll, Gollum, mungkin ?

" Kalian sudah siap ? " Tanya si nenek tua. Chanyeol dan Luhan menganggukkan kepala meraka, sedikit terpaksa. Karena rasa takut masih berhasil menguasai seluruh tubuh dan juga pikiran mereka berdua. " Ingat selalu kata-kataku, anak muda. Musuh terbesarmu adalah nafsu, keegoisan, dan juga emosi kalian sendiri. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat belum tentu tidak ada. Dan juga, sesuatu yang terlihat baik belum tentu yang terbaik. Ikuti kata hatimu. Ingatlah itu terus didalam benakmu. " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan dan Chanyeol berdiri di belakang pintu, menatap nenek tua yang sedang tersenyum lembut di hadapan mereka dengan penuh ketulusan. " Terimakasih bayak, nek. " Keduanya memeluk nenek itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika mereka tak bertemu dengan nenek tua itu.

Kini mereka telah siap untuk berangkat, pergi ke tempat berbahaya, melalui berbagai rintangan dan cobaan yang pastinya akan lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Dengan ragu Luhan memegang gagang pintu rumah tersebut, dan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu. Padahal baru saja Luhan mencoba menenangkan hatinya, tapi tiba-tiba dirinya dibuat terkejut oleh seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu.

Orang itu, orang yang selama ini Luhan cari. Orang itu, orang yang selama ini selalu membuatnya khawatir. Orang itu, yang dapat mengembalikan cahaya hati Luhan yang meredup hanya dengan manatap wajahnya yang datar, namun tampan dan juga menggemaskan. Orang itu, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Sehun.

" L-Luhan... " Sehun memanggil nama Luhan dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, dan kemudian membuka mulutnya. Seakan ingin mengatakan banyak kata kepada orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu, tapi tak bisa. Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa, akhirnya dia memeluk Sehun, erat. Untuk menghilangkan kerinduan yang selama ini menyiksa hatinya.

" Aku merindukanmu, Sehun. " Kata itu akhirnya terucap oleh bibir Luhan.

 _Jadi, namaku Sehun ? Bukan Halvor._ Sehun bertanya dalam hati, karena dirinya baru saja mengetahui identitas aslinya.

" Sehuuuuuuuun ! " Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Luhan berseru kegirangan dan mencoba ikut memeluk Sehun juga. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Sehun bertanya hal yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol mendadak membatu.

" Siapa kau ? " Pertanyaan itu mendadak membuat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya terkejut.

" Kau...hilang ingatan ? " Tanya Chanyeol, dan Sehun hanya menggidikkan pundaknya.

" Tenang saja, tak lama lagi ingatannya akan pulih. " Ucap si nenek tua itu pada mereka. Setelah itu mereka kembali berpamitan pada si nenek, dan berjalan mendekati Dobi dan seekor kuda baru di sampingnya. Kuda itu adalah kuda yang di berikan nenek itu kepada mereka. Chanyeol segera menaikki Dobi yang sudah menunggunya, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun menaikki kuda baru itu.

Tapi baru saja mereka ingin berangkat, Chanyeol malah menghentikan mereka semua. " Tunggu ! " Ucapnya.

" Ada apa, Yeol ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Sepertinya, kalian duluan saja pergi menemukan The Inferno. Aku, akan pergi ke Lapland sendirian. " Jawabnya, memutuskan hal itu secara tiba-tiba.

" Tapi, apa kau akan baik-baik saja ? "

" Ya, tenang saja. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki peta yang kubawa dari istana waktu itu, jadi jangan khawatir. Jagalah diri kalian baik-baik, jangan sampai terpisah, dan tunggu aku disana. Oke ? "

Dengan begitu, mereka bertiga pun terpisah, pergi ke arah yang berbeda. Chanyeol pergi ke utara menuju Lapland, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun pergi ke barat menuju Drømland.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak perlu memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai Drømland. Karena siapa sangka, kalau Drømland letaknya bersebalahan dengan Pusselland, tempat dimana mereka tinggal di rumah nenek itu. Dan kalau diingat-ingat, Drømland merupakan tempat dimana Sehun berasal sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Luhan. Drømland juga adalah tempat dimana Sehun berhasil bertarung dan membunuh Troll disana. Dengan begitu, Luhan tak perlu khawatir karena Sehun sudah tahu kelemahan Troll dan senjata apa yang dapat membunuhnya.

" Kau tahu, aku pernah membunuh Troll besar disini. " Ucap Sehun.

" Pfft...jangan bercanda. " Luhan tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dia tahu betul Sehun adalah orang yang penakut dan juga cengeng, jadi tak mungkin dia berani melakukan hal itu.

" A-aku serius...aku membunuh Troll besar di hutan. Lalu membunuh Troll berkepala tiga dan juga berkepala enam di sebuah kastil terkutuk, dan berhasil menyelamatkan dua orang Puteri cantik darisana. "

" Oh, ya ? Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal disana dan memilih salah satu yang tercantik dari mereka untuk dinikahi ? " Tanya Luhan, berusaha menjebak Sehun.

" Untuk apa ? Lagipula, aku ingin bertemu denganmu... " Jawab Sehun dengan lembut. Luhan dapat merasakan ada hawa panas yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, perutnya pun terasa menggelitik nikmat saat mendengar perkataan Sehun itu. Dia tersenyum, merasakan dirinya telah terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lautan bunga. " Kenapa terdiam ?" Pertanyaan Sehun membebaskan Luhan dari pikirannya.

" Hah...tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedang menikmati aroma bunga mawar yang baru mekar saja. " Jawab Luhan sambil terus tersenyum senang. Sehun bingung, dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari bunga mawar yang dimaksud Luhan. Tapi tak ada, tak ada bunga mawar di tempat itu.

" Hng...aku tak melihat ada bunga mawar disini. " Ucapnya, dan Luhan pun tertawa.

" Pa...bo... "

Untung saja yang sedang mereka tunggangi ini adalah seekor kuda, bukan sebuah motor yang memiliki spion di depannya. Karena kalau itu adalah motor, mungkin orang yang sedang di bonceng oleh Luhan sudah dapat mencari tahu ekspresi wajah Luhan saat ini lewat spion. Tersenyum, bahagia, dan sesekali merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang tiap kali merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang membelai tengkuk lehernya dengan sangat lembut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun sampai di depan gua besar yang terletak di bukit yang terletak di bagian paling barat Drømland. Gua itu sangat besar, bisa dibilang gua itu merupakan gua raksasa. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit curiga

" Jangan-jangan, ini..sarang Troll... " Gumam Sehun sambil turun dari kuda itu.

Luhan mengikat kudanya lumayan jauh dari Gua itu, agar dia tak kenapa-kenapa. Dan kemudian, Sehun memberikan pedang yang dia bawa kepada Luhan. Pedang itu adalah pedang Troll yang dia pakai saat melawan Troll jahat waktu itu. Luhan menyipitkan matanya, dan mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Sehun memberikan pedangnya.

" Kenapa..kau berikan ini padaku ? Bukankah kau sudah berpengalaman dengan Troll ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Hng...itu...keberanian itu hanya efek dari amnesia ku. Sekarang, karena perlahan menyadari siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku...yah, kau kenal diriku ini seperti apa. " Jawab Sehun, mencoba mencari alasan.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya, dan menerima pedang yang berat itu. Setelah itu, Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah lilin di kantungnya, dan membakar sumbunya, untuk menjadikannya sebagai alat penerang saat mereka masuk ke gua nanti. Kemudian Luhan menjulurkan tangan kirinya pada Sehun, memberi isyarat agar Sehun mau mengenggamnya. Dan Sehun menggenggamnya, erat. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Karena dia tak ingin membiarkan orang yang dia genggam tangannya itu terluka.

Dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas, Luhan dan Sehun memberanikan diri untuk memasukki Gua itu. Matahari di luar memang terlihat terik, tapi Gua itu sangat gelap, sudah pasti ada banyak Troll yang berada di Gua itu. Mereka bersembunyi disana, dan menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat perlindungan mereka dari sinar matahari.

" Saat ini aku berharap aku tak memiliki darah, karena mereka sudah pasti akan mencium darah kita... " Gumam Sehun ketakutan.

" Ssstt...jangan berisik. "

Mereka mengendap-endap, perlahan, agar tak membuat penghuni gua itu terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Dan kemudian mereka berhenti, di hadapan sebuah lorong yang berada di sebelah kiri. Tapi mereka kemudian mencium aroma nafas yang berbau busuk, yang berasal dari lorong sebelah kanan. Nafas itu berasal dari nafas Troll. Sehun dan Luhan terkejut dan ketakutan saat diri mereka benar-benar bertemu dengan satu, dua, empat, banyak sekali Troll di gua itu.

Troll tersebut berlarian mendekati kedua anak laki-laki yang mulai merasa panik. Tapi Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengayunkan pedang, menusukkannya ke tubuh para Troll jelek itu, dan membunuhnya satu-persatu. Beruntung Troll itu adalah Troll berjenis Dovregubben, Troll berukuran kecil, tubuhnya hanya lebih tinggi sedikit dari manusia. Jadi mereka tak terlalu kesulitan saat melawannya. Tapi tubuhnya yang gendut, bau, dan wajahnya yang menjijikan akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa takut.

" Hah...hah...hah... " Sehun dan Luhan mengatur nafas mereka saat selesai membunuh semua Troll itu.

" Sungguh pesta penyambutan yang luar biasa... " Gumam Luhan.

" Iya, benar... " Ucap Sehun sambil berdiri dan kembali berjalan. " Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ! "

" Hah...tunggu...kau ingin pergi kemana ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Ke..lorong ini, tentu saja. " Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk ke lorong sebelah kanan.

" Tidak ! Kau gila ? Troll jelek itu baru saja keluar darisana. "

" Tapi aku rasa jalannya ada di sebelah sini. "

" Hhhh..kau tau apa ? Kau tidak bertemu dengan nenek itu, jadi kau tak tahu apapun. Kau hanya memilihnya karena itu terletak di sebelah kanan, bukan ? " Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi tajam.

" T-tidak...lagipula, kau sendiri memilih lorong itu karena Troll itu tidak berasal darisana, kan ? " Sehun membalas perkataan Luhan, yang terdengar sedikit menyebalkan tadi.

" Hhhh... kau tidak percaya padaku ? "

" Tentu saja aku percaya, tapi- "

" Tidak ! " Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun. " Kau bertingkah seperti kau tak mengenalku. Itu mungkin efek dari amnesiamu itu. " Lanjutnya.

" Aku mengenalmu ! "

" Oh, ya ? Kalau begitu, siapa diriku ? " Luhan kembali memasang ekspresi menyebalkan yang membuat Sehun sedikit sakit hati.

" Kau itu Luhan, " Jawab Sehun dengan singkat, dan kemudian melanjutkannya. " Sahabat baikku sejak kecil. Yang terkenal, populer, disayangi para guru, dan memiliki banyak teman. Tak seperti diriku, yang ditinggalkan dirimu, saat kau memiliki teman baru. " Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi datar, mencoba mengungkapkan kekesalan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

" Apa yang kau katakan ? Sudah kubilang jangan pernah katakan hal itu lagi ! Aku tak meninggalkanmu, tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Sudah kubilang bukalah hatimu, untuk orang lain. Manusia di bumi ini bukan hanya diriku ! Masih ada banyak manusia lain yang bisa kau anggap sebagai teman... jadi tolong- "

" Cukup ! Sudah ! " Sehun membentak Luhan. " Aku tak mau memperpanjang hal ini lagi. Jadi sekarang, aku akan tetap pergi...mengikuti kata hatiku. " Ucap Sehun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan menuju ke lorong di sebelah kanan.

" Oke, kalau kau tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Aku juga akan pergi. " Luhan juga pergi, meninggalkan Sehun menuju lorong di sebelah kiri.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua harus terpisah lagi, dikarenakan pertengkaran yang tak tahu disebabkan oleh apa. Yang terjadi begitu saja, hanya dikarenakan oleh sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil. Luhan pergi ke lorong di sebelah kiri dengan membawa sebuah pedang. Sedangkan Sehun, pergi ke lorong sebelah kanan dengan membawa sebuah lilin. Entah siapa yang memilih lorong yang tepat, dan entah mereka akan dipertemukan kembali atau tidak.

 _Kau bilang kau tak pernah meninggalkanku, tapi nyatanya, sekarang kau meninggalkanku._ Batin Sehun

* * *

A/N :

Huaaaaa fast update nih, sengaja. Biar cepet kelar berhubung hari Sabtu author udah pergi dan kembali mencium asap dan merasakan kepadatan ibukota lagi :"

Di chap ini udah di jelasin segala asal-usul tempat anehnya. Dan mungkin, udah kecium pairingnya siapa dengan siapa. Gomen banget nih buat yang kecewa sama alurnya :" karena author harus putar balik otak juga. Yah, chap 5, 6 dan chap 7 ini juga berada diluar perkiraan author loh. Soalnya pas awal bikin ide cerita ini, jalan ceritanya gak gini wkwkwk xD Cerita Luhan yang di chap 5 tadinya mau pake alur cerita Sleeping Beauty nya Giambattista Basile, tapi author gak tega liat Luhan diperkaos sama Pangeran, jadi diubah walau ujung-ujungnya Luhan ketemu Maho juga wkwkwk

Oh iya... author gak demen banget sih baca cerita. Baru kemaren-kemaren aja pas liburan iseng koleksi dongeng-dongeng gitu, dapet download dari eBook. Dan naskahnya berbahasa inggris jadi kalo dibilang suka, author gak suka :" dan hanya akan membaca cerita yang udah umum aja(?) tapi karena rasa kepo author tinggi, jadi tetep dibaca sih ujung-ujungnya juga walau gak terlalu ngerti. Ide cerita ini emang datang saat author lagi baca dongeng-dongeng itu.  
Tiba-tiba aja gitu ada sebuah pemikiran melintas _'Kalau Disney bisa bikin dongeng yang gak masuk akal jadi terdengar lebih indah, kenapa gue bikin dongeng yang udah gak masuk akal jadi lebih gak masuk akal lagi.'_ Gituuu wkwk dan terciptalah segala kekacauan ini wkwk.

Yah...terimakasih yang udah setia membaca segala kekacauan gak masuk akal, sinting, gila, sarap, dan super amburadul ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...sankyuuuuuuu :* (maaf kalau banyak taipo karena mata author udah gak kuat wkwk)


End file.
